Scare Tactics: Mobius Edition
by Kat-the-Echidna
Summary: Welcome to Mobius' edition to a scary, yet funny horror fiction where friends set up other friends in insane and horrific situations just for entertainment! Based on the actual television show "Scare Tactics." OC's are needed, more details inside. **PUT ON HOLD**
1. Welcome to Horror!

Hey guys, it's me again! I'm taking a break from my other stories and doing something new...It's my own project called _"Scare Tactics: Mobius Edition." _For those of you who are not familiar with this, _"Scare Tactics_" is a reality television show where friends set up friends and scare their pants off. I'm doing a Sonic version of this after watching a few fictions based off of some of my favorite shows, but with the Sonic cast in them. I haven't seen anyone do the show I've picked yet, so I hope I'm not copying anyone.

Anyway, since this is my first project that isn't based off of my own fiction ideas, I'm going to need a little help. For instance, I decided to have the original Sonic characters from the games, comics and anime to be the actors. Your OC's (if you choose to submit them) will be the victims. Here's what you need to do:

Submit your OC's in either a review or PM, and you need to submit only **two** (three if you're using a set of parents or siblings) OC's. The basic information your OC's need are:

**First OC:**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Species (your OC can be either a Mobian or human. Anything is accepted):

Personality:

Physical description (fur color, eye color, clothes, etc.):

Reason for putting friend on Scare Tactics:

Relationship with victim (best friend, family, etc.):

**Second OC:**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Species:

Personality:

Physical description:

Relationship with accomplice:

And, if you want, you can submit/suggest any kind of horror-based prank you would like to see in either a review or PM. I am going to be using some actual skits from the actual show as well, but not many. I want to remain as original as possible, even when I'm using an original content as it is, so please bear with me. Also, OC's with powers, abilities, etc. are not needed for this fan fiction. This fiction is a comedy and horror based fiction based off of a television show for entertainment purposes only. Each chapter is an episode, with three to four pranks and skits depending on how long they are.

Once again, any OC is welcome in this fiction. And any suggested content for pranks and skits are welcome as well. We hope to see you join the show!

Yours truly:

_Kat-the-Echidna_


	2. Ep I Pt I

**A/N:** Just a heads up, people: I'm not using the OC's submitted in order. If you were first to submit and you don't see your OC in the first chapter, don't flip out. I'm not going in order; each OC will be put into the fic based on their personalities, which means that who they are determines which skit they'll be in at a certain time. So, don't worry, I read up on all of your OC's and everyone will see theirs in the fic at least once. So don't feel like I forgot about you; everyone gets their fair share.

Also, I take back what I said in the prologue; each chapter will only have one skit, due to the fact that I don't think I can cram a thirty minute show into one chapter. Especially considering that I don't get reviews in quickly, which is not a problem, mind you.

Now, without further ado, let the horror begin!

* * *

><p><strong>You know those fictions where they say they don't claim any of the characters or content in them due to copyright?<strong>

**Well, here's one of them.**

**. . .**

_The camera pans into a ominous warehouse where it's poorly lit; the only thing providing light is a lone candle resting on top of an old table. There's a large velvet rug sitting in the middle; a stuffed wolf and deer off to the sides, and a large blood red chair sits in front of the camera. Sitting in the chair is an albino echidna with strangely colored eyes, black markings, an odd diamond on his head, wearing bandages on his hands and feet, black gauntlets with rings, and a black cape covered him as he reads a book. And then, his piercing yellow eyes suddenly look up directly at you (or the camera) and he smiles warmly before closing the book._

"Ah, you're here," he says, slowly putting the book on the table next to him and folds his hands together on his lap afterwards. "Welcome to _Scare Tactics_, were friends and family set up their loved ones just four our entertainment. I am Dr. Finitevus, and I'll be your host for tonight. But enough chit-chat."

_The camera suddenly cuts over to a female black furred bat that's about eight months pregnant, with purple eyes wearing a doctor's uniform with a green shirt, long hair in a pony tail, tan skin with light pink lip gloss, necklace with a cross, sitting in what looks to be a chair in a bedroom. Her facial expression seems to be content and she lovingly rubs her large belly, which holds her unborn child._

"Meet Dusk," Finitevus' voice suddenly says as the clip goes on, "A twenty-something young mother who unwillingly becomes our first victim. She's been told by her husband that she will be looking after a sick and disabled young wife for the afternoon while the husband is away."

_The camera then cuts over to a male bat in his early twenties with a muscular body, wearing a business suit, buzz cut mohawk mullet, blue eyes with light blue pupils due to being blind, torn upper ear, left eye with a scar, beard, and a left robot arm. He's sitting in what appears to be a living room with his legs crossed, looking rather smug._

"I'm putting Dusk on Scare Tactics just to get back at her for that April Fool's joke," he says, grinning slightly. "Sorry hon. No hard feelings, but payback's a bitch."

_The camera then cuts back to Dr. Finitevus, who is now sitting in his chair with his legs crossed, spinning one of his rings on his index finger._

"Doesn't seem so bad to me," the albino echidna murmurs as he tossed his ring into the air and caught it swiftly and suddenly grins. "Oh, but I forgot something...The wife's 'husband' is actually a crazed stalker. But that doesn't change anything, does it?"

**. . .**

**Emerald Coast Complex**

**Station Square**

_The camera pans into a moderate beach house where Dusk, the victim, is being led into the upper floor by a red dreadlocked echidna with purple eyes, wearing a white polo shirt, beige slacks and brown shoes (in other words, Knuckles the Echidna will be playing as "Derek," the husband). "Derek" leads Dusk into one of the master bed rooms where a pink furred echidna is lying in the bed with her eyes closed, appearing as if she's asleep (Julie-Su will be playing as "Patricia," the wife)._

"I'm really glad you're willing to help out," Derek says once they're in the bedroom.

"It's my pleasure," Dusk says kindly, before sitting down in a nearby chair. "Is this your wife?"

"Yes," Derek replies, while looking at Patricia lovingly. "That's Patricia. We've been married for five years now."

"That's nice," Dusk says, trying to sound polite. "I have a husband too."

"Well, that's no surprise, considering that you have a bun in the oven," Knuckles laughs, causing Dusk to giggle a bit.

"Now then, there's not much you need to do," Derek explains, "She's still recovering from the accident, and she tends to sleep a lot. All you have to do is give her the medicine and give her what she needs until I come back."

_The camera focuses back on Patricia, who almost seems lifeless now that you get a good look at her. Dusk eyes her carefully, wondering what kind of "accident" could leave a young woman in such a state, but doesn't say anything about the matter. The camera then cuts back to Derek, who is taking a small white pill out of a bottle. After taking the pill form its bottle, he moves over to Patricia and gently opening her mouth and placing the pill into her mouth, before closing it and kissing her forehead lovingly, murmuring "love you" before he stand back up and clears his throat._

"So," Derek says, "if anything happens, or if you have any questions, please contact me. I left my number on the dresser just in case."

"Okay," Dusk says simply before Derek leaves the room and closes the door behind him.

_The camera focuses on Dusk, who is sitting in a chair next to the bed while rubbing her large belly lovingly for a few moments, before the sound of a char engine is heard outside, and then it fades as Derek leaves. It's quiet for a few seconds before Patricia suddenly sits up and spit out the pill Derek gave her, surprising Dusk and making her jump slightly._

"Is he gone?" Patricia asked in a hushed, but desperate tone.

"Yeah," Dusk replies slowly, her expression changing to a "what the hell is going on" look.

"Good," Patricia sighs, gesturing Dusk to come over. "We only have an hour before he comes back, so we must act quickly."

"Whoa, wait, what's going on..?" Dusk asked, now getting worried.

"That man is not my husband," Patricia seethed. "He's obsessed with me! Look!"

_Patricia moves back to duvets near her feet to reveal that her left ankle is handcuffed to the bed frame. Dusk's eyes widen at the sight, and she feels her heart-beat becomes faster as she begins to realize that she has become thrown into what might become a dangerous situation._

"Please, please you must help me," Patricia begs. "I've been missing for five years. I need to get away from here!"

"I-I'll help," Dusk says, trying her best to mask the fear growing inside her. "Just tell me what you need me to do and I'll do it!"

"In there," Patricia says, pointing at the closet near the window. "The key to the handcuffs are in there. Get them, quickly!"

_Dusk nods firmly before she hurries over to the closet and opens it. Once the door is open, the camera pans into the closet, revealing that the "closet" is actually a shrine with "Patricia's" pictures, roses, rose petals, boxes of chocolate and lavender scented candles covering every corner and shelf. Dusk stares at the shrine with disbelief, eyeing everything and almost forgetting about what she came into the closet for._

"Dusk!" Patricia cries, "The key! I need the key!"

_Dusk snaps out of her trance and finally finds the key resting on the first shelf you see upon opening the closet. She grabs it and hurries back to Patricia, who instructs her to use the key to unlock the handcuffs. However, as she begins to do so, "Derek" walks into the room, seeing what Dusk is doing._

"What are you doing?" Derek demands as he takes a menacing step forward.

_Dusk hears Derek's voice and jumps, making her drop the keys onto the floor. She looks from Derek to Patricia over and over again, the fear in her growing rapidly as she realizes that she is in deep trouble._

"Leave us alone!" Patricia cries, now on the verge of tears. "She has nothing to do with this! Leave her alone!"

_Derek scowls before he pulls out a syringe from behind his back and charges at Patricia, making her scream. She tries to fight back, but Derek proves to be stronger, and then the screaming suddenly stops when Derek injects Patricia with some sort of blue substance, which instantly puts her to sleep, and she becomes limp and lays back on the bed, lifeless. Dusk backs away from the bed, backing herself up against the wall with her hands over her mouth, looking absolutely terrified._

"Is she dead?" she croaks, slowly lowering her hands form her mouth.

"What'd she tell you?" Derek demands.

"Sh-she just told me that you kidnapped her or whatever!" Dusk exclaims, now feeling a little bit of anger build inside her.

"You saw too much..." Derek growls, taking out another syringe. "I'm going to have to take care of you too."

"No, please!" Dusk cries, backing herself up against the wall more. "I won't say anything to anyone, I promise! Just let me go! I want to be with my husband and have my baby!"

"But I can take care of you and your baby," Derek says in an emotionless tone.

"Please," Dusk begs, trying to sound calm. "I won't tell anything about what I saw here. Just let me go home to my family..."

"Are you scared?" Derek suddenly asks.

"Yes I'm scared!" Dusk exclaimed. "You just injected some crap into that poor girl and she's probably in a coma!"

"You shouldn't be."

_Dusk stared at Derek with a mix of a confused but terrified expression. But then Derek suddenly grins before he says..._

"You're on Scare Tactics."

_Dusk stares at Derek with a blank expression before she sees Patricia sits up in the bed, smile and wave at her. Dusk then feels a sense of relief wash over her as she realizes that she has been a victim of a prank, and she covers her face in order to muffle a laugh._

"Are you serious?" the pregnant bat whispers, looking at both echidnas.

"Your husband set you up." Julie-Su said coolly.

"Oh where is that bastard..." Dusk growls, trying to hide the fact that she's not even mad.

_The camera focuses on the door, where Stealth, calmly walks in with a smug grin._

"I hate you!" Dusk exclaims as Stealth comes over to hug her.

"Did you have fun?" Stealth asks while hugging his beloved wife.

"Yeah, I had fun," Dusk replies. "It was scary though. I mean, she suddenly sits up, talking about he's a stalker and...it was just crazy."

"I was kinda scared," Knuckles says, not sitting on the bed next to Julie. "I thought her water was gonna break at one point."

"It should have," Dusk says before they all share a good laugh.

**. . .**

_The camera cuts back to Dr. Finitevus, who is now sitting with his legs crossed in his chair with his book on his lap._

"I'm sure glad she didn't suddenly go into labor," he says before he shudders a bit. "I've had my share of labor on National Geographic...Anyway, you shouldn't leave yet. The fun's just about to begin..."

* * *

><p><strong>EN:** The first chapter's up...I did good, right...? And Sorry that the ending's crappy...

Anyway, congratulations to StealthTheBat for being the first person to have his OC's in the first chapter. But remember, it doesn't matter who submits their OC's first, second, third or whatever. Each OC will be picked depending on which skit/prank will fit them best.

And yes, I used Dr. Finitevus as the host because...Oh come on people. He's perfect! He's so creepy...(and for those unfamiliar with this character, yes, he is an official Sonic character form the Archie comics. To learn more about him, please type in his name in Google and look at his wiki on the Archie Sonic wiki page, since it has a much better description).

Anyway, I hope you guys like this...This is only the first chapter, so I'm hoping the next ones will be better...Also, I'm sorry if I missed a few mistakes, but I will go back and correct them.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Ep I Pt II

**A/N:** I think I'm getting better :D

* * *

><p><em>The camera pans back into the warehouse where our beloved host Dr. Finitevus is sitting in his chair once again, without a book this time.<em>

"Welcome back," the doctor purrs, crossing his legs once again. "Have fun? Good. Let's continue."

_The camera cuts to a male green hedgehog with golden eyes, long hair like quills that reach his waist, with on bang-like quill in his face that stops at his chin, wearing black shoes with a white stripe going vertically down the middle, a long grey jacket thats open all the time, and white gloves with black rings around them. He's standing in what appears to be a kitchen, looking rather bored._

"This young man is Typhoon," Dr. Finitevus' voice is heard through the clip once more. "A friend of his found him a part-time job working at a new restaurant."

_The camera cuts to a male grey wolf with red eyes, with short hair that is brushed back with a lot of white fur around his neck. On his chest, thighs, and arms he has white lines and markings, he's wearing red fingerless gloves and red shoes with a horizontal white stripe in the middle and the arch of the shoes was gold, and a long red jacket. He has the biggest grin on his face, and he's sitting in what appears to be a dining room._

"I'm putting my friend Typhoon on _Scare Tactics_ just to see him piss himself," he laughs, before the camera cuts back to the albino doctor.

"Sounds like your everyday job, doesn't it?" the echidna says, his hands folded on his lap. "By the way...there's a secret ingredient in that sloppy joe. But don't give it away~"

**. . .**

**12:03pm**

**New Mobotropolis**

**Uncle Chuck's Diner**

_The camera pans in to show us that our victim, Typhoon, enters the diner accompanied by his friend (and accomplice) Light. They approach a blue hedgehog wearing a light blue polo shirt, denim jeans, and red and white shoes with a gold buckle (a.k.a. Sonic the Hedgehog) sitting in one of the first tables with some paper work lying on the table. Both boys approach the hedgehog, shakes hands with him and they take a seat across the table from him. They make small talk, asking each other how they're doing before they get to the actual discussion._

"So, you're Typhoon?" the blue hedgehog asks the green one, earning a nod form him.

Yeah, I'm the one applying for the job," Typhoon says.

"Alright, I'm Damian," the blue hedgehog explains "and this is my uncle's diner. We just opened, and we're a little short on workers. So, how old are you again?"

"Sixteen."

_The camera focuses on "Damian," who eyes Light closely before he focuses back on Typhoon and clears his throat._

"So," he says "I already accepted Typhoon, but I still need to have an interview with you, Light. So I'll get your friend started and I'll get back to ya, alright?"

"Cool," Light says shrugging.

_The camera focuses on Damian and Typhoon, who stand up form the table and head into the kitchen area, leaving Light alone in the dining room. The cameras follow Damian and Typhoon into the kitchen, where Damian instructs Typhoon to put on gloves and an apron, and then he leads him over to a counter where packages of grounded meat and a bowl are sitting in the middle of the counter._

"Alright," Damian sighs "Since we're opening in a few days, we're gonna try and train those we accept. So, since you wanted to be one of the cooks, I want you to practice on a few things just to get ya warmed up."

"Okay," Typhoon says nodding "What do you need me to do?"

"Simple things," Damian says "I want you to make three kinds of sandwiches the best and fastest way you can. The recipes for each are next to the bowl, so if you get stuck or anything, you can look at them. But if you still stuck, call me and I'll help ya, alright?"

"No problem," Typhoon says, stepping closer to the bowl "I can get started now?"

"Yeah," Damian replies "Just get started and I'll go talk with Light, 'kay?"

"'Kay."

_The camera pans out to wear it shows Damian leaves the kitchen, leaving Typhoon to his task. As Typhoon begins to make the patties according to the recipe that was given to him. As that goes on, the camera cuts back to the dining room where Light is still sitting at the table, but now he's leaning back in the chair with his feet crossed on the table and his hands folded on his lap. At the moment, Damian comes into the room and tells Light to follow him to his "office" so they could discuss his job position. As they walk back towards the kitchen, the camera cuts back to Typhoon, who has made and cooked at least six patties in the little time given. He's going back into the the bowl for more meat to make another patty, when he notices something strange. The camera focuses on his face as he frowns and messes with the meat a bit, until what appears to be a ring reveals itself. Just as the ring appears, the camera cuts back to Damian and Light, who are now in the freezer. Light begins to grow uncomfortable, but then Damian suddenly grabs him form behind and covers his mouth with his right hand. Light tries to struggle and cry for help, but Damian is quicker, and he pulls out a large cutting knife and slices Light's throat, killing him almost instantly. Light struggles a little more as he bleeds to death, and blood starts to flow out of his mouth as his slowly falls to the floor, dead. Damian waits until he feels Light's dead until he drags the lifeless canine towards the nearest wall and props him up against it. Damian then tries to wipe the blood from his hands, but he then realizes that he made a mess, and leaves the freezer, closing it behind him and leaving Light's body in there. Damian then heads into the men's room, where he turns on the faucet and takes off his shirt so he could begin to clean himself._

_The camera cuts back to Typhoon, who is examining the ring closely. His expression is a mix of confusion and possibly disgust, but he shakes off those feelings and he rolls the ring in his hand a bit._

"Hey, Damian?" Typhoon calls, stepping away from the counter.

_The camera pans out so that you can see Damian walk into the kitchen, now wearing a green t-shirt and his face and fur looked moist. Typhoon notices the sudden change and raises a ridge of his eye, but doesn't say anything about it...yet._

"Hey," Damian says once he's completely in the kitchen "What's up?"

_The camera focuses back on Typhoon, who is rolling the ring around in his hand some more._

"Um, I found this in the...uh..."

_The camera focuses on both hedgehogs now. Damian looks at the ring and groans before he takes it form Typhoon._

"Don't worry 'bout this," Damian says "We had this one guy who wanted the job you're training for. He was a real slob though and kept messing up the food. He must've left his rings here before he left the other day. I'll just put it in my office and contact him, 'kay? But for now, get rid of that meat because it's contaminated. There's some more in the fridge in the back."

"Alright," Typhoon says "By the way...did you change your clothes or something...?"

"Ah, yeah," Damian laughs, looking down at himself nervously "I was refilling the soda machines when some of it wasted on me, so I washed up and changed. No biggie. So, I'll come back and check on ya in a few, okay? I gotta get back to your friend."

"M'kay."

_The camera pans out to show that Damian and Typhoon had went their separate ways. But the camera focuses on Typhoon, who is at the back freezer to get more meat for the patties. He enters the freezer where there's a variety of meats wrapped up in plastic stored inside. Typhoon walks more, looking for a pack of ground beef, or something similar to hat he was using, when he notices something out of the corner of his eye. There's a medium sized-piece of meat hanging from a hook, but it looks long and funny looking. The camera focuses on Typhoon more as he moves closer to it so he could see through the plastic to identify what type of meat he was looking at. He moves a little closer just to see that it's a disembodied and skinned arm of another Mobian. Typhoon gasps and he steps away from the hanging plastic. Now feeling very sick and very uncomfortable, he hurries out of the freezer and looks for Light to share his discovery. _

_The camera cuts back to the dining room where Typhoon nearly jogs into, but when he sees that Light or Damian aren't there, he heads back into the kitchen and paces, until he decides to go look for his best friend himself. He walks into another part of the storage area, where there's another freezer, but the door is slightly ajar. The camera focuses on Typhoon as the young hedgehog becomes curious. He opens the door and peers inside, just to see his best friend lying up against the wall, covered in blood, and dead. Typhoon shrieks and stumbles out of the freezer, getting the attention of Damian, who rushes onto the scene._

"What's going on in here?" Damian exclaims, but his expression turns form worry to fury when he sees what Typhoon has stumbled into. "Wait, what are you doing in here? !"

"What the fuck, man!" Typhoon cries, stepping away from Damian "Are you eating people in this place? !"

"Well, we gotta use _some_thing, don't we?"

"But you killed my best friend!" Typhoon screams.

_The camera focuses on Typhoon once more, showing that he's very uneasy and scared, fidgeting, shaking a lot and pacing. He looks as though he's on the verge of tears, seeing that his best friend has been murdered for food. The camera then focuses on Damian, who now has his arms crossed and looking very impatient and unimpressed._

"This is sick, dude..." Typhoon groans, not really sure on what to do.

"You saw too much," Damian says coldly.

"I'm gonna get cut up too? !" Typhoon exclaims, backing away from Damian.

"I gotta do somethin' with ya," Damian shrugs "Besides...you'll join your friend."

"NUH-UH! No way, no how!"

"You're scared?" Damian suddenly asks.

"Am I-Hell yeah I'm scared!" Typhoon cries "You just killed my friend and I'm next!"

"You shouldn't be...You're on Scare Tactics."

_The camera focuses on Typhoon again, who's wide eyed for a quick second before he smiles and facepalms. _

"Are you serious?" he asks, looking at Damian.

"Yeah, you're alright," the blue hedgehog replies "Light set you up."

_The camera pans out to show that Light steps out of the freezer covered with fake blood and completely fine, holding a bottle of water and grinning at Typhoon._

"DICK!" Typhoon laughs as the Mobian wolf comes over to him and bro-hugs him "I thought you were dead!"

"You thought they were eating people in here, huh?" Light asks once Typhoon settled down a bit.

"Yeah," Typhoon laughs "When I first saw the ring I was kinda suspicious, and then I saw the arm, and then you dead I was like...wow...That was epic."

**. . .**

_The camera cuts back to Dr. Finitevus, who is still in his chair with his legs crossed, grinning sinisterly._

"What's wrong, Typhoon?" the echidna teases "Never had a wolf kabob before? They're tasty if you can cook it right. We're not done yet...only two more suckers to go..."

* * *

><p><strong>EN:** Congratulations to PhantoMNiGHT321 for being the second picked to have his OC's in the fic. By the way, that skit up there was one I made up, and not form the show.

I hope you guys liked it! See ya later~


	4. Ep I Pt III Ending

**A/N:** Hey everyone! As an apology for my non-updates for the past few weeks, I'm going to be using one of my own OC's for this last skit for episode one. For those who are familiar with some of my series, she may seem VEEEEERY familiar (and due to her mouth, some of the stuff she says will be blocked due to the fact that I don't want this chapter removed C:). Also, there might be someone in here who's unfamiliar to you, and that's because I have more than one OC. So, expect me to be putting a few of them in this :3

(And no she does not recognize any of the actors because I'm not using her from her first story appearance.)

By the way, this would have been up yesterday but due to to my computer crashing, I lost everything I typed since I did not save prior to the computer giving out. So i apologize for that.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>The camera pans back into the warehouse where Dr. Creepy Von Evil-I mean, Dr. Finitevus is now standing near an old-fashioned television set poking at a Mobian skull.<em>

"I was wondering when you would come back," he murmurs as his eyes look in the direction of the camera. "We have time for one more, and then that'll be all for tonight, children."

_The camera then cuts to a clip of a white hedgehog with upwards facing quills, a bang almost covering her left eye, icy blue eyes and a peach muzzle. She's wearing a dark blue backless shirt, black jeans with a silver belt, black and white running shoes and black cut gloves. She's sitting in what appears to be a cab._

"This is sweet little girl is Dawn," Finitevus explains "Her BFF Venus invited her to a private party. Unfortunately, the only way to get there is by taking a cab, and apparently Dawn hates cabs."

_The camera then cuts to a female red echidna with yellow eyes and black corneas, peach muzzle, curled dreadlocks and a large bang of hair covering her left eye. She's wearing a burgundy t-shirt with gold lining, black jeans with orange buckles, black cut gloves and red and black tennis shoes. She's sitting in a chair with her legs crossed, smirking._

"Dawn's known to be a tough tomboy," Venus says "and she acts brave all the time. I'm putting her on the _Scare Tactics_ just to see her scream for once."

_The camera cuts back to the doctor, who's holding on to that skull now._

"Seems like a fun night, doesn't it?" Finitevus suddenly grows a twisted smile. "Oh...and be sure to watch out for wandering pedestrians while you're out, girls."

**. . .**

**Central City**

**Outskirts near Mystic Ruins**

**8:33pm**

_The camera pans into a large empty parking lot where our victim, Dawn and the accomplice, Venus, are waiting for a yellow cab to pull up which is being driven by a fat bald human with skinny arms and legs, blue glasses wearing a red polo shirt, black sweat pants and black shoes (Dr. Eggman). The cab pulls up next to the girls and the driver waits for them to get inside. Venus seems content while Dawn looks over the cab with disgust, not wanting to get in, but ends up going in first. Once both girls are inside, the driver drives out of the parking lot._

"So where are you two going?" the driver (who will remain unnamed for now) asks them.

"To a party," Venus replies while Dawn texts someone on her phone.

"And you're going by yourself?" the driver presses.

"Basically," Venus replied, "It's not a big party or anything. It's like a little get together to celebrate a friend being sober for a year now."

"That sounds fun."

_The camera pans out as the cab crosses the border that separates the city from the Ruins, and they drive for a few minutes on a dirt road. The camera cuts back into the cab to show us that Dawn's still texting while Venus is leaning on her hand, looking bored. After a few seconds, Venus turns towards Dawn and watches her for a bit._

"I hate cabs," Dawn eventually mumbles "They costs too much and they just suck."

"It's just for this one time," Venus reassures.

_The camera cuts to a black hedgehog with red eyes and stripes, wearing a white polo and black slacks and white, red and black shoes (Shadow the Hedgehog) walking out of what looks like a storage unit. He walks towards his car, which is on the other end of the area, where the camera pans out to see the cab where Dawn and Venus are in coming towards him. Shadow does not see the cab since he's distracted by his iPhone, however, Dawn sees him and shouts for the driver to stop, but it's already too late. Eggman sees Shadow at the last minute, hitting the breaks AFTER he hits him. Shadow hits the car pretty hard before rolling off and falling to the ground, lying there lifeless and bloody. Dawn's flipping out, Venus is clearly shaken, and Eggman is just at a lost on what to do._

"Oh my God," Dawn cries once the camera cuts back into the cab "Is he okay? Vee, call 911!"

"No, no don't call anyone," Eggman says, turning towards the girls.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Dawn exclaims, her fear slowly turning into rage. "You just ran over a guy and you don't wanna call for help?"

_Dr. Eggman doesn't say anything as he turns back around and hits the gas, causing both girls to scream. The camera pans out again as the cab burns rubber and races away from the scene. The camera then cuts back into the cab where Dawn's clearly not happy._

"What the hell are you doing?" she screams "Turn around!"

"I'm not going back there!" Eggman exclaims "I have warrants and I'm not going back to jail!"

"You just ran over a ****ing guy and you won't turn the **** around to help him out? !"

_The camera pans out t show that the cab is swerving around the are as Eggman drives erratically. Venus is too shaken up to say anything while Dawn is too upset to worry about the guy, and it more focused on giving Eggman a good tongue lashing._

"Dude, I'm ****ing serious. You better turn the hell around!" Dawn exclaims. "You could at least see if he's alright! We could've called 911 and explain to the police what happened, and you wouldn't have to worry about your warrants!"

"They're gonna take me to jail as soon as they see my records!" Eggman retorts "I'm not going back!"

"Your ****ing records can kiss my ass! Turn the **** around and see about that guy or I'll ****ing force you!"

_The camera pans out of the cab once more to see the cab's tires screech to a halt near the storage area. Dawn's still screaming her head off while Venus is pretending to be on her phone to call someone._

"Ok, ok, you know what," Eggman says as he turns towards Dawn. "We didn't see anything, alright?"

"What?" Dawn gapes "That's complete bull****! I outta punch you in the ****ing face!"

"I'm not going back to jail, alright? We didn't see anything, so just drop it!"

"Oh, you're funny. You're really ****ing funny, y'know that?" Dawn's muzzle is turning red from rage. "Turn the **** around, right now, or I'll call the police and tell them you hit a guy and killed him! How's that sound?"

_While Dawn is bickering with the cab driver, the camera cuts back to the outside of the cab where a gravely injured and bloody Shadow limps over to the driver's side, pulls the door open and drags Eggman out of the car and begin to beat on him relentlessly. Dawn and Venus shriek at the scene, but Dawn almost opens the door to run away, but Venus stops her and tells her that Shadow might turn on her if she leaves. Now feeling helpless and afraid, the girls look on as Eggman is beaten until he's unconscious. Once he's done, Shadow gets into the cab and hits the gas while the girls are still inside, causing them to scream again._

"You guys planned that, didn't you?" Shadow roars as the tired screech.

"Plan what?" Dawn exclaims. "That driver ran you over, not us!"

"You tried to kill me!" Shadow accuses them while he makes a sharp turn.

"I swear to God I tried to get him to turn around!" Dawn cries, trying her best to sound brave. "I know you just got ran over but I will ****ing beat the **** out of you if you don't stop the damn car! We tried to help you, so why are you acting like a psycho?"

_Shadow hits the gas and makes another sharp turn before stopping the cab near the storage units, where Dr. Eggman is lying lifeless on the ground just a few feet away. Dawn appears to be having a panic attack while Venus is suddenly looking very calm. She looks over that the frightened hedgehog and taps her shoulder._

"Dawn, Dawn, it's alright," Venus said, laughing a little. "You're on Scare Tactics, dudette."

_The camera focuses on Dawn as she calms down, and then she buries her face into her hands and laughs a bit._

"Are you ****ing serious?" she murmurs as she moves her hands away form her head.

"Yeah, you're good," Shadow laughs as he turns towards the girls. "Venus set you up."

"BITCH!" Dawn exclaims as she kicks Venus while laughing. "I outta kill you!"

_The camera cuts out to just outside the cab where Venus gets out and runs away while Dawn is not too far behind. After watching the scene for a few seconds, Dawn eventually catches the echidna and pushes her to the ground playfully. The camera then cuts to the cab again where all four participants are standing around the cab._

"So what was going through your mind when he hit the guy?" Venus asks Dawn once she calmed down.

"I thought he was dead at first," the white hedgehog replied. "And I got pissed 'cause fatass over there (Eggman laughed at that remark) didn't want to stop and help him and I was so close to hitting him. And here he comes back form the dead and starts beating him up...I didn't know what to do. I was s scared it wasn't funny. I had fun though. I'd do it again, for sure!"

"How are you gonna get back at Venus?" Shadow asks.

"I don't know yet," Dawn says as she gives Venus a playful glare. "But she has hers coming."

**. . .**

_The camera cuts back to the warehouse where Finitevus is still leaning on that old television set._

"My, my Dawn," the doctor says "with a mouth like that, soap isn't enough to get it clean. You probably want to use Clorox and Oxi-Clean instead. Well, that's enough for tonight. But watch your backs...'cause what you have just seen could happen to you."

_Finitevus then bows before he uses one of his Warp Rings to leave the warehouse. Once he's gone, the camera fades to black as the credits roll._

* * *

><p><strong>EN:** Episode two is underway. It'll be up by tomorrow or Sunday.


	5. Ep II Pt I

**A/N:** I get the feeling that I was kinda lazy with this one...and I'm not good at typing accents D:

By the way, sorry for the short delay...With school starting, I'm more busy. I hope this makes up for it :3

(Also, to the person who submitted his OC, you could've added more to the description of both characters, like eye color. But no complaints.)

* * *

><p><strong>Reading this is hilarious.<strong>

**But copying this is dangerous.**

**Don't try any of this at home, kids!**

**. . .**

_The camera pans into the warehouse once again where Dr. Finitevus is sitting in his favorite chair with his legs crossed and with his head leaning on his hand. He's looking directly at the camera and smiles wickedly._

"Well hello there," he says. "Welcome to Scare Tactics, where friends set up other friends for laughs. Let's get started, shall we?"

_The camera cuts to a gray hedgehog with bangs of hair, wearing a gray jacket, pants, black fingerless gloves. He's sitting in a living room with a bored look on his face._

"This is Gordon," Finitevus explains "His young doctor-in-training Anatoly gave him a little assignment of his own to watch over a little boy while his parents are away."

_The camera then cuts to a grass-green fox wearing a green shirt, camouflage pants, white gloves, red and white shoes and goggles. He's young, and is sitting in the same living room, but he's grinning._

"I'm putting my lieutenant on Scare Tactics because he really needs to lighten up," Anatoly says, speaking with a Russian accent "He's always serious and acts brave, so I wanna see him scared for once."

The camera cuts back to the doctor, who is still sitting in that chair.

"Sounds a bit too boring, to me," the echidna yawns. "How about we throw in a little twist of our own, shall we...?"

**. . .**

**Knothole Village**

**Prower Residence**

**7:03pm**

_The camera pans into a two story home where the victim, Gordon, is escorted into the house in by Amadeus Prower. The camera then cuts to the living room of the house where Rosemary Prower is helping Tails-who is writing in a notebook on the coffee table that has plenty of books and toys on it-when Gordon comes over and shakes hands with both foxes, introducing himself._

"We really appreciate you coming around at such short notice, Gordon." Rosemary says before she picks up her purse form the couch and stands.

"It's perfectly fine," Gordon replies, smiling.

"Oh, right...Gordon, I need to speak with you for a moment."

_Gordon follows Amadeus towards the kitchen so they could be out of earshot of Tails and Rosemary. Gordon doesn't seem phased, but he does have a look of wonder on his face._

"I need to let you know," Amadeus says in a serious tone "Tails is still trying to cope with the death of his older brother, Miles."

"Oh, really?" Gordon asked, eyes widening slightly "What happened...if you don't mind me asking..?"

"Miles...he...he was electrocuted..."

_Gordon gapes for a quick moment before he composes himself and apologizes for the loss. _

"Anyway," the fox went on "We believe Tails didn't really get over the death, and he claims that he can communicate with Miles. We just believe he created an imaginary friend of sorts. But if he tells you any of that, just roll with it. We don't wanna stress him out more."

"Understood."

_The camera pans back into the living room as Rosemary is putting the finishing touches on her makeup while Amadeus and Gordon return. Gordon then takes his seat on the couch near Tails while the fox couple prepares to leave._

"Call us if you need anything!" Rosemary tells them.

"We'll be fine," Gordon says, waving "You two have fun. I'll contact you if anything happens."

"Please do," Amadeus says while Rosemary says bye to her son, and then they leave out the front door, leaving the two alone in the house.

_The camera focuses on Gordon and Tails; Gordon is helping the young fox with a few math problems-multiplication and long division-and nothing really happens for a while. They continue to do problems until Tails says he want to stop and play for a bit. So now they begin to construct a model airplane. Once again, it's quiet between them before Tails decides to ask a question._

"Do you have a brother?" Tails asked simply.

"Nah," the hedgehog replies "I'm an only child."

"I had a big brother," Tails says "His name was Miles."

"Really?" Gordon says, not really surprised hearing this "It's nice to have an older sibling around. They'll look after ya."

"Mom and Dad said Miles isn't here anymore."

"Why's that?"

"He's dead."

_Gordon bites his lower lip for a quick second, remembering that Amadeus told him that Miles had died brutally. But he shakes it off so Tails could see the sudden shift of his attitude, and remains composed._

"Oh, I'm sorry," Gordon says, sympathy is clearly heard in his voice. "When did he die?"

"Two weeks ago."

_Gordon frowns slightly; he wasn't aware that the young boy had died THAT soon, but decides not to think about it and shakes it off._

"Do you miss him?" the grey hedgehog asks.

"Yeah," Tails says "but he talks to me. A lot."

_The camera focuses on Gordon again, but since he was warned of this before, Gordon is completely content and shows no emotion. In fact, he humors Tails and decides to press the matter, wanting to know how Tails can communicate with a dead boy._

"What does he say?" Gordon asks.

"He says me misses us," Tails replies "and he usually tells me what to do and keeps me out of trouble. I see him sometimes too."

_Gordon raises an eyebrow to the claim since he wasn't told this, but rolls with it anyway._

"Where do you see him?"

"Anywhere."

_The camera pans out a bit so that some of the living room is visible, as well as both Mobians. They continue with the model plane; they talk occasionally about the usual things, but then a disoriented child's voice can be heard in the area. Gordon's ears perk up since he hears it, and he looks around for a quick second before he decides he was hearing things, and goes back to helping Tails with the plane. _

_Two minutes pass afterwards, and the voice comes again. However, you can hear what it says this time._

_"...Ta...ils..."_

_Gordon hears it this time and scans the room more. Tails sees Gordon's uneasiness, but doesn't question it._

"Did you hear that?" Gordon asks the young kit.

"Hear what?"

"Odd...I thought I heard someone..."

_"...Tails..."_

_The camera focuses on both Mobians now; they can both hear the voice. Gordon's getting uneasy, but Tails seems to recognize the ghostly voice._

"It's Miles!" the young kit bounces excitedly.

_"...Tails...let's play..!"_ Miles says innocently, though his voice is ghostly now.

_The camera focuses on both Gordon and Tails; Gordon tells Tails to stay near him at all times just in case the ghost-boy might cause them harm. Nothing happens for a while, but then the television set suddenly comes on, only showing nothing but static. Gordon jumps at the loud noise the TV is causing, and wonders how it came on in the first place since the remote was no where near them. But then it dawns on him that he's dealing with a spirit, and it suddenly made sense._

"Is it gone?" Gordon says.

_"...Who are you..?"_ Miles' voice asks Gordon.

"I-I'm just watching Tails for tonight," Gordon explains, though he's not sure if he should be talking to a ghost child.

_"We don't know you!"_ Miles cries, now angry. _"Stay away from my brother!"_

_A picture on a shelf on the left side of the room suddenly flies off from its place and flies directly at Gordon (though it's a little off since they didn't want to actually harm him) and lands just inches away from his foot. Gordon is now scared and jumps up from the couch, backing away while keeping Tails close. Soon after, the lights begin to flicker. Gordon is now looking around the room wildly; his eyes are wide and he's shivering slightly._

"Miles, stop!" Tails pleads, hiding behind Gordon slightly. "You're scaring me!"

_"Why don't you wanna play with me..?"_ Miles asks, now talking to Tails. _"I don't wanna be away from you anymore!"_

_The camera then cuts to the double sliding glass doors that leads out to the backyard where Miles-who is very pale and has a few bruises-appears just in front of the door. Gordon sees the ghostly-child and releases a short scream before backing away towards the front door with Tails by his side the entire time._

"Are you scared?" Tails suddenly asks.

"Yeah!" Gordon replies, trying to get out the front door, but Tails stops him.

"You shouldn't be," Tails says, not grinning. "You're on Scare Tactics."

_The camera focuses on Gordon as he freezes, and then laughs almost immediately. Miles opens one of the glass doors and walks inside, grinning as well._

"Anatoly set you up," Miles says.

"Oh that lil' bastard," Gordon growls. "Where is he?"

_The camera pans to the front door where Anatoly comes in holding a bottle of water. As soon as Gordon sees the green kit, he grabs him and play wrestles. The camera then cuts to where the duo are done messing with each other, and they're all sitting on the couches, discussing the prank._

"That was a mean prank," Gordon says "but it was kinda fun."

"You thought I was an actual ghost?" Miles asked.

"Yeah," Gordon replies "I'm thinking this is some _Exorcist_ shit or something."

"How are you going to get back at Anatoly?" Amadeus asks.

"I have a strict punishment in mind," Gordon says, and Anatoly suddenly frowns.

**. . .**

_The camera cuts back to the warehouse where Dr. Finitevus is still sitting on the couch, legs crossed._

"Wow Gordon," the echidna purrs "You've never dealt with spirits before? I have to chase away from my place every week!...Not that I'm complaining. Anyway, stick around for a bit, will you? We wanna "bug" you some more..."

* * *

><p><strong>EN:** Hmmm...is Fini foreshadowing a future skit? We'll never know...(But I do! ;D)

Nah, I'm kidding.

Or am I...? *shifty eyes*


	6. Ep II Pt II?

**A/N: **School's working me down, but it also had me think of something...What it made me think of? Well...you'll see...

* * *

><p><em>The camera pans not into the warehouse, but the studio just next door, where the producers, make-up artists, and actorsactresses are going about their business, slowly coming back from their break. The camera then cuts over to Dr. Finitevus, who is walking through the studio while sipping at a coffee from McDonald's. A few workers are cleaning up the warehouse scene a bit, getting rid of the few specs of dust and making any last minute adjustments. Fiona Fox walks over to Finitevus and hands him a few papers, which contain information about the victims coming up in the next segment for him to memorize. While he's going over it, Vector stands in front of everyone and claps his hands three times, getting everyone's attention._

"Alright people," he announces "We go live in five! Doc, we need you on the set in a few! Head over to make-up when you're ready."

"Will do," Finitevus says before going over the papers one last time and giving them back to Fiona.

"We're a hit," the vixen says "We haven't even been on for a month and we're getting good reviews out the woodwork!"

"Indeed," Finitevus agrees, smiling slightly "And we're getting more and more submissions everyday we air. But imagine the publicity we'll get once Halloween comes around. We'll be a big hit then!"

_The duo make chit chat for a little more before they begin to go their separate ways to get ready for the next segment, but after a few seconds, all the power in the studio suddenly goes out, except for the camera that's recording the scene. Everyone immediately stops what their doing and looks around in confusion, murmuring about what just happened._

"Whoa whoa, what happened to the power?" someone exclaims.

"Tech support! Where's tech support? What's going on?" another wonders.

"Everyone, CALM DOWN," Dr. Finitevus exclaims in a calm manner, and everyone calms down almost instantly and pays attention to the albino echidna. "We'll wait for Rotor and his team to turn the power back on and we'll go on with the show."

"Doctor!" Amy jogged over to Fini, holding out a walkie-talkie towards him. "Rotor needs to speak with you!"

_The camera focuses on Finitevus as he takes the walkie-talkie and speaks to Rotor through it._

"You better have some good news," the echidna sighs.

"Unfortunately, we don't," Rotor says from the other end "It looks like the main power supply was turned off remotely, and we can't turn it back on since we don't have access to the control panel."

"What do you mean you don't have any access to the control panel?" Finitevus asks with a hint of irritation in his voice "If I remember correctly, Kat specifically entrusted you with the password to getting into it just in case something like this happens for back-up power."

"But that's the thing!" Rotor exclaims "Kat changed the password and didn't tell us!"

_The camera focuses on Finitevus again as he pauses; a blank expression is on his face, as if he's trying to hold back his frustration._

"...I beg your pardon?"

"Kat-or someone-changed the password and planted some sort of virus so we can't get in," Rotor explains.

"Can you hack your way around it?" the doctor asks, silently hoping that Rotor would answer yes.

"I'll try," Rotor says "but I can't make any promises."

"Alright. Well do your best and if you can get anything, I'll send Snivley or Robotnik your way."

"Roger that."

_Finitevus turns the walkie-talkie off and sighs, rubbing his temples a bit. Everyone remains silent for a bit before the murmuring begins again._

"So, wait, does that mean Kat's responsible for this?" Amy asks curiously.

"Absolutely not!" Finitevus exclaims "If she had made any change whatsoever, she would've told us _before_ she made the change, not after, and not before we go live! This is obviously someone else's doing."

"If that's the case," Silver says in the background "then we'll have to delay the show until later on."

"Hey, wait a minute," Jet speaks up from somewhere in the crowd "Where the heck IS Kat? She would've been in here by now!"

"Good point," Knuckles agrees "Has anyone seen her?"

"I saw her come in this mornin'," Scourge explains "I said hi to her an' all, but then she went into her office and I haven't seen her since then!"

"Did she leave?" Lein-Da wonders out loud.

"No," Sally says "Kat has been on top of this project ever since it started! She would only leave unless it's absolutely necessary!"

"Something's not right here," Finitevus hums, rubbing his chin a bit "If anyone can, please go to Kat's office and check on her NOW. If she hadn't come out of her office since this morning, and if she didn't come out with all this going on, then I fear the worst."

"I'll go," Julie-Su volunteers before running out of the studio as fast as she can.

_The camera pans out as Finitevus instructs another select few to go and find some flashlights while he tells everyone else to stay put. Since there was nothing else for them to do, everyone began to wander around and talk amongst themselves, but Dr. Finitevus seems to be very uneasy since he is clearly concerned about Kat's safety. He knew that, since Kat was the director and the overseer of the entire project, without her, it would be cancelled. And everyone was looking forward to continuing it; it was such a fun project to do. _

_The doctor shook his head and leaned back in his chair, wondering on just what the heck was going on today. It's only a few more seconds before a blood-churdling scream is heard in the eastern area of the studio. Finitevus is the first to react; he tells everyone to stay put and tells Shadow to come with him as he and Shadow runs towards the scream. The duo soon find themselves just outside Kat's office. The door was slightly ajar, but they could see a figure inside by using their flashlights. Fini slowly opens the door and sees Julie-Su staring at the wall in front of her, shivering. Both Shadow and Fini follow her gaze, and when they do, Fini drops his flashlight and Shadow just gapes with his eyes wide. There, on the wall..._

_Was the biggest splatter of blood they had ever seen. And just under the splatter was a brown echidna with a light expresso colored muzzle and torso with a bit of black hair on her head that covered her right eye, wearing a black halter top, red jeans, black boots, red and black goggles were on her head, and red and black striped fingerless gloves that almost reached her shoulders. Her blue eyes were lifeless, a line of blood ran down her mouth, and her throat was practically mutilated, blood with the flesh and bone showing. That was undoubtedly Kat, and she was undoubtedly dead..._

_Julie has her hands over her mouth as she's trying hard to hold back another scream and her tears. Shadow is just in utter shock and can't move, but Finitevus manages to swallow his fear and sorrow and gets the other two's attention._

"We need to call the police," Fini says, trying to sound calm, but his voice cracks slightly. "Shadow, you have a phone on you?"

"Y-yeah," Shadow replies, slowly coming back from his trance. He then digs into his pocket before pulling out a Blackberry and handing it to the doctor.

_The camera focuses on Fini for a bit as he tries to dial 911, but there's a slight problem..._

"...No signal..."

"What? !" Julie-Su shouts, whipping her head around. "What do you mean 'no signal'?"

"I mean that we can't call for help, idiot!" Finitevus snaps, making Julie recoil a bit.

"Do we tell everyone?" Shadow asks.

"We...we don't have a choice..." Finitevus replies as his sorrow deepens.

_Shadow and Julie-Su leave, but Finitevus stays where he's standing, still looking at Kat's corpse. He somehow manages to go over to her, kneel next to her and uses his index and middle fingers to close her eyes, before taking off his cape and using it to cover the young echidna's body. He has a brief moment of silence for her before he stands up and follows Shadow and Julie back into the main studio, where everyone is nearly in an uproar._

"Well?" Sonic presses, stepping forward. "Where's Kat?"

"Kat..." Finitevus suddenly coughs as he's just a second away from breaking down, but he composes himself the best way he could. "She's...been murdered..."

Most of the crowd gasp, others gape, and someone faints.

"Her throat was butchered..." Shadow adds, as Julie breaks down and sobs.

_The camera pans out as the crowd then goes into an uproar; some are sobbing, others fainted and are getting tended to, and some are in utter shock to do anything. This goes on before Knuckles suddenly screams in rage and punches a nearby wall, startling everyone and making it go quiet through the entire studio._

"WHO THE FUCK WOULD DO THAT? !" he screams.

"She was such a sweet little angel!" Bunnie wails as Antoine tries his best to confort her "Oh, poor thang!"

"I'm gonna find this scumbag and I'm blowing his fucking brains out!" Scourge exclaims, knocking over a nearby camera out of rage.

"But who would kill her, anyway?" Miles wonders out loud.

"I know who did it..." a female voice says as the lights come back on, making everyone pause. "I was MEEEEEEE!"

_The camera focuses on the eastern part of the studio where the same brown and light expresso colored echidna who was presumingly dead comes skipping into the studio while the bloody mess still covers her neck and upper torso with Fini's cape wrapped around her in a super hero-esque way. Everyone stares in utter shock as the echidna-who is obviously Kat-grins._

"Hi guys," she says cheerfully "Did'ja like my prank?"

"...This was a set-up?" Locke gapes.

"Yup-yup!" Kat laughs "And we're live!"

_Reality soon sets in as a few people in the studio burst out laughing, and the remaining few just facepalm._

"You're kidding..." Shadow mumbles.

"That was so mean, Kat!" Amy exclaims.

"Yeah! We thought you were dead for Pete's sake!" Sonic adds.

"Well I wanted to do something different today," Kat says while peeling off the fake blood and flesh from her neck "I've been planning this all weekend and put it in motion since this morning!Only Rotor and I knew about it, and he helped me by cutting out the power! I was gonna jump out in a maniac's costume to continue the prank, but then you guys got all depressed and I had to cut it short. It would've been the best prank ever if I went on with it, buuuuuut then I got the feeling it got out of hand, so I revealed it a bit earlier than it was supposed to be."

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that you were a complete bitch for that," Scourge says, even though he's grinning "but that was an awesome prank, Coco."

"Wait, didn't you say we're live?" Silver asks.

_The camera focuses on Kat as she grins and points directly at the camera that has been filming them the entire time. Everyone looks up at it and laugh again while other shake their heads._

"I can't wait to go over the footage!" Kat exclaims. "Just imagine the feedback we'll get now that-"

_Kat stops in mid-sentence when she realizes that Finitevus has walked over to her, glaring down at her. Kat grins sheepishly as she begins to twiddle with the fabric of the doctor's cape._

"You're in deep doo-doo now, Kat," Jet snickers.

"...Am I in trouble?" Kat squeaks.

"Yes, you are," Fini replies, making Kat recoil a bit, but then the albino echidna smile warmly. "But that doesn't mean that I didn't have fun, and I think I speak for everyone when I say that."

"Really?"

"Of course!" Julie-Su exclaimed "I was scared out of my mind, but in the end, we had a lot of fun, Kat."

"But now we gotta have our revenge on ya, Kat," Sonic says "Not saying that you were wrong, but it was a mean joke."

"And we're not gonna tell you when we're gonna plan it," Finitevus adds "We'll strike at random. So watch your back, 'cause this is gonna happen to you."

_The camera focuses on Kat as she laughs at the line she had Fini remember for the end of each show, and soon everyone is joining her. The camera stays on Kat and Finitevus for a bit as the doctor hugs the young girl, before it slowly changes to the show's logo, and then cutting to black._

* * *

><p><strong>EN:** Did you guys enjoy that one? Yup, I decided to play a prank on the cast! I'm so evil...

Expect an update soon, guys! (I hope...and sorry for some mistakes if I missed some D: )

By the way, if anyone is interested in knowing Finitevus and Kat's story, let me know. Oh, and "Coco" is a nickname Scourge gave Kat if you're wondering.


	7. Ep II Pt III

**A/N: **I have an announcement:

HAHA! IN YO FACE, SCHOOL! YOUR HOMEWORK WILL NEVER KEEP ME DOWN!

*ahem*

Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

><p><em>The camera pans back into the warehouse where Dr. Finitevus is sitting in his favorite arm chair next to the stuffed wolf to his right and a stuffed bear to his left. He's grinning, but none knew <span>why<span> he was grinning. It could be because he was still thinking about the prank his dau-I mean boss played on them earlier, or he could be masking his sadistic grin since he could be thinking of ways to get revenge on the brown echidna girl. But we'll never know._

_...Until later._

_Nonetheless, the doctor remained professional, and was determined to go on with the show._

"Welcome back," he purrs "Ready for more? I should hope so...We're far from done here."

_The camera then cuts to a black furred echidna with peach colored skin, spiked fist like any traditional echidna, and dreads stop at his mid back. He's wearing white gloves and shoes with blue rings around his spikes sitting in what appears to be a bedroom._

"This young man is Daniel," Finitevus explains "His wife found him a little volunteering work for some extra cash. But what he didn't know is that his wife had set him up as an act of revenge."

_The camera then cuts over to a white furred echidna with brown skin, ice blue eyes, and long dreads with burgundy ribbons wrapped around some of them. She's wearing a burgundy V neck shirt, navy blue pants, silver heels and a few pieces of jewlry. She's standing in a living room of sorts._

"I'm putting Daniel on _Scare Tactics_ to get back at him for the china set," the young woman says "I love you hon, but I _did_ vow revenge."

_The camera cuts back to Dr. Finitevus, who is now sitting with his legs crossed, looking smug for some reason._

"Seems like a simple night, doesn't it? All he has to do is take measurement and check off inventory." The doctor's grin grows more sadistic. "Ah, but you might want to be careful around the person who owns the house...She's a little 'clingy' to say the least..."

. . .

**Central City South District**

**Rose Resident**

**6:14pm**

_The camera pans into a fairly small two-floored house where Daniel is being led by Silver (both are wearing vests with stickers on them to let others know that their carpetners) into what appears to be Amy Rose's home. Silver leads Daniel up to the second floor while Amy follows them. On the second floor, they go into the master bedroom, which already has a few measurement tools scattered around. Daniel - who is holding a clipboard - stands near the door to the bathroom (which was closed) while Silver stands in in front of the bed._

"So, you boys will take it from here?" Amy asked them.

"Yeah," Silver replies, taking out some measuring tape. "We're just gonna do an inventory of everything, and then we'll make the measurements before we do anything."

"Okay," Amy nods and smiles. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"Sure thing."

_Amy leaves, leaving the two boys alone with their tasks. Silver tells Daniel to write down a few things, such has the dresser, mirror, and other things that would be removed so the renovations could take place. Daniel writes down everything, but looks a bit bored by doing so. It was a bit too quiet for his liking._

"So...what's this for again?" Daniel asks, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Well, that young lady wanted to redecorate the bedroom," Silver explains, measuring the width of the large mirror hanging from the wall. "She's been wanting to do something with the place for a while now, but it's only until now that she actually wanted to actually do something."

"It seems odd to me that she's the only one living here..." Daniel notes, noticing that the house was a bit too big for one little hedgehog to live in.

"Yeah," Silver agrees "but I heard that she had moved in with her boyfriend a few months back, but then he went missing, and hasn't showed up at all. Since then, she hasn't left."

_Daniel ponders on the information that was just given, but decides not to think about it too much. It's not like he was sticking around during the entire renovation. All the while, neither of them knew that they were being watched the entire time. Amy stood outside the door, hiding behind the small wall and peering in at both of the boys. She watched them for a few moments, looking at each of them, when her gaze lingered on Daniel for the most part. She lowered her eyes for a moment, thinking on something, before she made up her mind and left._

_Back in the room, Daniel decided that standing there writing numbers down was too boring, so he and Silver swapped places. Daniel was the one doing the measurements, and Silver wrote the numbers down on the clipboard. A few minutes passed before Daniel suddenly wrinkled up his nose as if he smelled something absolutely foul. He paused, sniffed the air again, and coughed. Silver noticed this and spoke up on it, asking what was the matter._

"You don't smell that?" the echidna gagged.

"Smell wh-oh God..." Silver gagged when he caught a whiff of the odor as well.

_Daniel coughed again, and moved towards the door to the bathroom a bit, where the odor grew stronger. Daniel quickly took notice to the change and looked at the door curiously. He turned towards Silver, who looked very uneasy. Daniel was just as nervous, but his curiosity proved too strong. He took the doorknob and turned slowly and cracked the door open, only to get hit in the face with a blast of that god awful odor again. Silver coughed and Daniel's muzzle was beginning to turn green, but he pressed on. He opened the door all the way, using his hand to cover up his nose to try and block out the smell (and you could guess that didn't work well). However, as they went into the bathroom, they were surprised that it looked pretty normal, if you didn't count the shower curtain completely blocking the view of the tub. Nothing was out of place, but Silver was easing his way over to the tub. Daniel stayed put, too afraid to move to see what might be in. _

_Silver was now in front of the tub with his hand hovering near the end of the curtain. He looked over at Daniel, who nodded at him to continue. Silver bit his bottom lip a bit, before he took a deep breath, grabbed the end of the curtain, and yanked it open. Another wave of the odor hit them both, but it was very strong by this point. But the odor wasn't what they needed to worry about...The tub was filled with a combination of blood and water, but mostly blood. And there was a body in the tub of blood as well; the body belonged to a male, but it was difficult to tell who, or what, he was. His skull was showing with a few scraps of flesh here and there, and it was obvious that his body had been there for some months, since he was far into the decomposing process._

_Daniel gripped his mouth as a scream forced up his throat, and Silver fell backwards, whimpering with fear. Adrenalin took over as they rushed out of the bathroom and closed the door as soon as they were out, panting of fear. Daniel was shivering; he made his way over to the bed and sat on it, his eyes wide, while Silver paced back and forth._

"Who was in there?" Daniel asked, but his voiced cracked horribly.

"I don't know," Silver replied, his voice shaky "I couldn't tell who it was."

"It was a dude," Daniel babbled "but the body...it looked like it's been there for months!"

"What if that's her boyfriend?" Silver gasped.

"No...no way..." Daniel moaned, burying his head into his hands "That means we're in a serial killer's house!"

_Silver had no idea on what they were going to do, but he knew they couldn't stay here. If their accusations were correct, then they were in more danger than they anticipated. They would have to leave...NOW._

_Silver opened his mouth to say his concerns, but at the same time, Amy crept back into the room, now wearing a slick black halter dress with a ribbon around her neck, rosy-pink lipstick and knee-high stockings. Daniel's eyes widened as soon as he saw her, not really sure if she was a killer or not, but he DID notice something odd about her now...There was a look in her eyes...she looked...desperate?_

"H-hey," Silver stammered "Uh...getting ready to go out or something?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah..." Amy said quietly, looking down at herself before she looked back up at the boys again. "Anyway, I came up here to ask you...did you go into the bathroom?"

_Both Mobians froze._

"...No," Daniel said quickly, but Amy could tell he was lying.

"W-we were in here the whole time," Silver added, trying to back up Daniel's lie "We didn't need to go into the bathroom."

"Oh. Okay..."

"Well, anyway, I gotta go out to the truck and get a few more supplies. We're about to finish up...Daniel, can you stay here for a minute?"

_Daniel shot Silver a look that was obviously him begging Silver to let him come with, but Silver gave him a look that clearly said that someone had to stay here so she wouldn't catch on to them. So, in the end, Silver made his way out (stumbling a bit as he walked past Amy), leaving Daniel alone. Said echidna was increasingly nervous; Amy didn't leave the room when Silver left, and he had no idea what to do. Deciding that sitting there looking terrified wouldn't help, he decided to make it look like he's doing something by double-checking the notes they took on the clipboard. There were an awkward silence between them before Amy inched into the room a little, looking very meek._

"So...um...you do this often?" Amy asked shyly, as if she was talking to her high school crush.

"No," Daniel replied, rubbing the back of his neck a bit "I'm just volunteering for the night..."

Amy deflated. "So you won't be back then..."

"No, not really..."

_Amy shuffled her feet a bit while Daniel returned his attention back to the clipboard just to have something to look it while he wait for Silver (who might've abandoned him)._

"I know you were lying earlier," Amy suddenly says in a low voice.

Daniel's head lifted. "Huh?"

"You saw him in the tub, didn't you?"

"...Uhm..."

"He was about to leave me," Amy went on, clutching part of her dress a bit "We were together for two years...and I wasn't about to throw that all away because he slept with some other whore...So if I couldn't have him, no one could."

"Can I go?" Daniel asked, but it only came out as a squeak.

"NO!" Amy shrieked, making the echidna jump. "No one's leaving me anymore! I...I can't stand to be alone..."

"W-well, you don't have to be," Daniel said, trying to remain as calm as possible "I mean, you're a young attractive young woman. I-I'm pretty sure there's someone out there for you. Just forget about that bastard and move on, y'know? There's someone out there for everyone."

"You...you think I'm pretty?"

"Of course," Daniel was slowly inching to the left on the bed (where a window was) "You should easily find someone else, right?"

"...Are you with someone?" Amy presses.

"I'm...uh..." Daniel hesitates, not really sure if he should tell her or not. "...I'm married."

"...Is your wife prettier than me?"

"Ye-NO-no, y-you're prettier."

"Do you...do you wanna stay here with me?"

_Now Daniel as suck between a rock and a hard place. He silently cursed at Silver for ditching him._

"I...I can't..." Daniel stammered. "I mean, you're _very_ attractive (notice how he put extra emphasis on "very." He's trying to get on her good side to haul his ass outta there!), b-but I love my wife...so..."

"You're shivering," Amy notes "Are you scared?"

Am I-I guess-YES I'm scared!"

"You shouldn't be..."

Silver suddenly pokes his head into the room before going "You're on Scare Tactics!"

_Daniel stares at them both._

"...What?" was the only thing he could say.

"You're alright, man," Silver laughs as he walks in "You're on a TV show."

"No way!" Daniel exclaims while he laughs with Amy and Silver. "So I was set up?"

"Yeah," Amy replies "Mercury set you up."

"Where is she?" Daniel growls, though he's not mad at all.

_The camera pans over to the door where Mercury walks in with a bottle of water, grinning. Daniel goes over to her and hugs her and even begins to play wrestle. The camera then cuts to where they've settled down and sitting around the bedroom._

"I can't believe you did this because of the china set," Daniel sighs "I mean, I knew you were gonna get me back, but jeez! You went all out?"

"So at what point did you started to get scared?" Amy asked curiously.

"I would have to say when we were going around the bathroom," Daniel replies "'Cause I knew there was gonna be a body in there or something. And as soon as we opened the curtains, low and behold, there's a fucking body there! And then she comes in here, and I just knew were gonna end up dead."

"So how are you going to get back at your wife?" Silver asks.

"What wife?" Daniels says, which causes everyone to burst out laughing.

. . .

The camera pans back into the warehouse, where Dr. Finitevus chuckles to himself.

"There is one thing I learned over the years with women," he said "is that you should never try to flatter your way out of it. You're just going to unintentionally reel them in. Anyway, there's a lot more to come, so stick around a little longer..."

* * *

><p><strong>EN:** I actually have nothing to say down here...I don't think...

...Oh, wait.

Sorry about some mistakes if I missed any!


	8. Ep II Pt IV Ending

**A/N: **I want to deeply, and sincerely apologize for missing the Halloween deadline...for the last few weeks, my grandma has been severely ill, and I had to help with getting her back to her normal self. However, she is getting incresingly better as the days go by, so that's in the past.

But now that that's all over with, expect me to update this faster than usual. Now that I'm not that busy, I can actually write out the chapters...

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>The camera pans back into the warehouse where Dr. Finitevus is, once again, sitting in his favorite arm chair, but he has a black cat comfortably sitting on his lap. The cat stretches and yawns while the albino echidna grins at the camera.<em>

"Well hello again," he smirks "We'll do one more for now and then that's it."

_The camera then cuts over to an image of a light pink hedgehog with long hair, and teal eyes, wearing a dress (looks very similar to Amy Rose)._

"This young woman is Ainda," Finitevus explains "Her best friend Brit decided to give her a free tanning session in order to test out this new instant tan solution."

_The camera then cuts over to a white bat with long hair and purple eyes, wearing a leather jacket and a backless dress._

"I'm putting Ainda on Scare Tactics just so she can stop bragging about those scary movies," she says "She'll probably be mad at me after this, but seeing her scream will be worth it!"

_The camera then cuts back to the warehouse where Fini's black cat is now active and was crawling up to his shoulders, meowing softly while the echidna rubbed under its chin a bit._

"Sounds like a nice little outing, doesn't it?" the doctor grins "buuuuut the truth is, there are a few 'side effects' to the tanning solution...which involves burning your skin completely off. Oh, did I say too much?"

**. . .**

**Station Square**

**Tia and Tina's Beauty Salon and Tanning **

**5:22pm**

_The camera pans into the small building where Ainda, followed by a human female with long wavy blonde hair (my own OC Aciri) are in their bathing suits while a red female echidna in a white lab coat and glasses (Lein-Da) explains to them their newest product that quickens the tanning process._

"So, we've just come out with this a month ago," Lein-Da explains "We have no official name for it, but it's a tanning lotion that quickens the tanning process, so you're not in the booth for a long time. What's better is that, when you use the lotion, your tan can last up to two years."

"Whoa, awesome!" Aciri gushes, looking over the bottle of the lotion.

"Is there a certain way we have to apply this, or...?" Ainda asks curiously.

"No," Lein-Da replies "You apply it the same way you apply plain lotion. But once you get it on you, you'll have to get into a tanning booth within the next hour, or else the solution in the lotion will wear off and become just...regular lotion, y'know? So! I'll leave you two girls alone to test it out. And remember, you have to be in the booth for no more than two minutes. Okay?"

"'Kay."

"Thanks!"

_Lein-Da leaves while the girls start applying the lotion to their bodies(but Aciri seems to be using a lot of it). This takes a few minutes, but they're soon covered with the lotion. Aciri decides to go first, since she's eager to test out the solution, so Anida sets the timer and waits calmly on the couch until Aciri's finished._

_The two minutes pass, and Aciri is done with her tan. She comes out of the booth with a light tan, as expected. _

"This stuff works quick, huh?" Aciri hums, looking at herself in a mirror.

"My turn," Anida sings as she gets up and goes into the booth in the other room.

_Aciri sets the timer before sitting down on the couch and relaxes a bit and waits for Anida. It's only thirty seconds into the tanning process when Aciri begins to feel a slight tingling sensation going all over her body, but dismisses it as a small side-effect. But what she doesn't know is that the tanning lotion was quickly burning off her skin; almost her entire body was now a deep red and covered with bruises, and some of the areas were beginning to peel off and reveal her flesh underneath._

_The two minutes eventually pass and Anida emerges out of the booth with a light new tan. She's eager to look over herself, but remains calm as she walks out, but pauses when she catches sight of Aciri, who is lounging on the couch with her eyes clothes, unaware to what has happened to her body._

"Oh my God," Anida gasps "A-Aciri!"

_Aciri opens her eyes and looks over at Anida, who has a fearful look on her face._

"What? What is it?"

"You're burned!" Anida cries.

_Aciri frowns before she looks down at her arm, to see it a deep red and horribly burned, skin peeling and all. Aciri screams as she jumps up from the couch and begins to furiously rub at her arm, but winces in pain when the skin in the area peels completely off, exposing her flesh._

"What's happening to me? !" the human girl screams, beginning to sob as the burns spread.

_Lein-Da happens to hear the girls from outside, so she comes into the room to see what the problem was, but freezes when she catches sight of Aciri._

"Oh no," Lein-Da groans, going over to the girl.

"What's going on?" Anida demands, trying to sound calm and brave, but her voice shkes horribly.

"You have a phone?" the echidna asks, completely disregarding Anida's question.

_Anida nearly runs over to her jacket hanging on the coat rack and digs out her cell phone from her pocket, and tosses it to Lein-Da, who catches it and immediately dials 911. In the meantime, Anida goes back over to Aciri, who is now sitting back on the couch, sobbing pitifully as the burns increase._

"Hello? Yes, can you send an ambulance here? It's Lein-Da...Y-yes...it's happening again..."

"AGAIN? !" Anida screeches.

"My hair's falling out!" Aciri screams, pulling out strands of her golden long hair.

"Yes...Yes, two girls this time...I-I haven't checke-Anida, are you burning?"

_Anida quickly looks down at her arms and legs, rub them, and pull ar her hair, but she's completely fine._

"N-no," Anida says, still checking herself. "but am I going to end up like her?"

"It hurts!" Aciri sobs.

_Anida, who is seconds away from a panic attack, begins to pace around the room a bit, trying her best to hold back tears. She feels warm all over, but it's only from fear, but she doesn't know that._

"What's wrong?" Lein-Da suddenly asks "Scared?"

"Of course I'm scared!" Anida nearly screams.

"You shouldn't be..." Aciri suddenly grins.

"You're on Scare Tactics!"

_Anida just stares while the other two females begin to snicker softly. The realization soon kicks in, and she laughs before she slumps down on the couch and sighs with relief._

"Are you serious?" she asks.

"Yeah, you're fine," Aciri laughs "Your friend Brit set you up."

_As if on cue, Brit strolls out of her hiding place, looking smug._

"You suck!" Anida shouts, even though she's smiling from ear to ear.

"You love me though," Brit grins as Anida goes up to her and pushes her playfully.

_The camera cuts to where everything has calmed down; all of the girls are sitting around and discussing the previous prank, as usual._

"I find it ironic because I love the show," Anida admits "I had no idea that I would actually be in it!"

"Are you gonna get revenge on Brit fro this?" Lein-Da asks.

"Yes," anida replies quickly "but I have no idea on how I'm gonna get back at her. I mean, I don't even think I can top this, but I had a lot of fun! I'll definitely do this again for Halloween!"

. . .

_The camera cuts back to the warehouse again where Dr. finitevus is still in his chair, but he's smirking to himself..._

"Well _that_ was interesting," he remarks "We should do more skits that includes girls in bikinis and lotion...Heh heh..."

_He then realizes that the camera is rolling and he coughs._

"Ahem...anyway, that's about it for now. But watch your backs out there, or this will happen to you. Until next time, _au revoir_..."

_The screen fades to black._

* * *

><p><strong>EN: **Short chapter is short ._.

By the way, the next, or the chapter after that will feature everyone's revenge on Kat, so be looking out for that one!


	9. XXXX

**A/N: **It took me two weeks to come up with the skit, but it took me three days to write it. I kind of rushed at the end because I just wanted to finish, so there might be a few minor mistakes...

Enjoy it anyway :P

* * *

><p>Dr. Finitevus made his way off the set and towards the other end of the building. Today was another successful recording, and due to the fact that everytihng went by smoothly, they were let off earlier than usual. Everyone was packing up their stuff and getting ready to go home, but our albino echidna friend was going to check up on a certain someone before leaving...Besides, today was the day that everyone was going to get their revenge. Finitevus would just have to hope that everyone remembered what they had to do...<p>

Dr. Finitevus managed to reach the director's office. He knocked twice before opening the door and peeking isnide.

"Kat?" he asked.

"Hi Fini!" Kat greeted from her desk, which was covered with paperwork. "Everything's done?"

"Mmhmm. Recording went very well, and we finished early," Finitevus explained "Everyon'e starting to pack up and leave now."

"Okay. I'm coming in a bit, I just gotta somehow organize all of these submissions and fanmail...Which will take a while..."

"I'll wait for you. I gotta help a few people anyway...Meet me in the main area when you're done."

"'Kay." Finitevus turned to leave, only to stop when Sonic appeared at the door, holding a flashlight.

"Oh, hey you two," the cobalt hedgehog smiled, but then saw Kat's desk. "Whoa, be careful with all of those papers, Kat. You might get a papercut if you're not careful."

"I've already got a few," Kat groaned, holding up her right hand, which had her pinkie, ring and index finger covered with bandages. "If I get another papercut, I'm buying new gloves." Finitevus shook his head, and then turned towards Sonic.

"Why are you holding a flashlight?" he asked.

"Oh, well, we've been having a spider infestation for some reason..." Kat's eyes suddenly widened. "It's weird; the place is crawlin' with 'em! It's like there's a nest down there or something...We've been tryin' to get rid of 'em, but it's not really going so well. We'll have to call an exterminator pretty soon if the numbers don't calm down."

"Well, there's nothing much we can do-Kat, are you alright?" Finitevus asked, noticing that the brown-colored echidna was fidgeting and glancing at the floor a lot.

"I'm fine," she mumbled "I just hate spiders...you know that."

"Aw, it'll be alright Katty-girl!" Sonic reassured "I don't think the whole nest would come up to the upper levels, but there might be a few strays. Nothing too big." Kat nodded quickly before slumping back in her chair and sighed heavily.

"I'm gonna be here for a while, so I'll just have to bear it."

"Me and a few others are stayin' too," Sonic said "so you won't be alone with the killer spiders."

"Gee, I feel _so_ much better..." Sonic just shrugged before he left, leaving Finitevus and Kat alone.

"So, anyway," Finitevus coughed "About that, it seems like there had already been a nest down there, but the eggs had hatched recently."

"And you're telling me this because?" Kat cringed.

"Well, none of us knew until now," the albino echidna shrugged "but if I'm making you uncomfortable, then I won't tell you a thing until they're exterminated." Finitevus suddenly looked thoughtful. "However...the anatomy of a spider always amazed me. Perhaps I will go down into the basement and catch a few for my studies. I'll need a fairly large one though...The typically small spiders are very difficult to disect without rupturing any vital organs-"

"Please," Kat gagged "I get the point..."

"Oh, what's with that?" the doctor taunted "You watched me cut open a pig fetus and you seemed fine with that. In fact, you wanted to help!"

"First off, it was a pig, not a spider. And secondly, your love of science has rubbed off on me since you raised me so naturally I would be curious and want to help."

"If you say so..." Kat gave Finitevus a look before she went back to sorting out her paperwork. The albino echidna shrugged slightly again before he left as well. He waited until he was a good distance away from Kat's office before he smirked and took out a walkie-talkie from his cape and turned it on.

"Everything's ready on my end," he said "Are you all set up?"

"We're ready!" Tails' voice replied on the device "Just give us the signal and we'll start."

"The signal...is given."

Finitevus switched off the walkie-talkie before he went down the hall and into the screening room, where Vector and Espio were, surveying the monitors. The two reptilian Mobians saw the doctor come in, but said nothing since they knew that his presence meant one thing: the show was about to begin.

"We put a lot of work into this," Espio hummed "Let's hope that it will pay off."

"Keep it focused in Kat's office," Vector instrcuted. Espio nodded before he enlarged the screen which was showing Kat's current location. They were able to see the vent behind her desk being removed as three fairly large spiders being released into her room.

Dr. Finitevus suddenly smirked deviously.

**Meanwhile -**

Kat had just about finished about more than a half of her pile and was about to put each separate piles into their rightful folders. She then picked up a packet that contained information about next week's show, only to see something move across the floor out of the corner of her eye. She looked down to see two of the spiders crawling near her legs while the third was climbing up the wall.

The prank had just began and Kat was already screaming blue bloody murder.

Without a second thought, and totally disregarding all of her paperwork, Kat sprung up from her desk and high-tailed it out of her office, swinging the door open as she ran out, then stopped and turned towards her office while whimpering.

"Totally uncool..." she whimpered, now gazing around the hall restlessly just in case more might be around. Scourge - who's role in the prank was about to begin - saw Kat in the hallway and casually walked over, even though he was trying his best not to snicker.

"'Ey, Coco," he called as he walked up "What's da matter? Why are ya lookin' like you saw a ghost or somethin'?" Kat fidgeting, starting to get embarrassed about her phobia of a few bugs.

"Eh...um...my uh...my office has a few um...there are spiders in my room..." she mumbled. Scourge tilted his head slightly, but then he pretended that he just remembered something.

"Oooh, those must be the lil' bastards that managed to get away from downstairs," he said "I was just down there. Man, ya shoulda SEEN those things! They were huge!" Kat's eyes suddenly bulged.

"Define 'huge'..."

"Uhh...well, they were the size of large mice to tell the truth. An' those were just the babies! Imagine how big Mama Spider is!" Kat was growing more and more uneasy.

"Well, um, where is everyone now?" she asked, though her voice sounded like a squeak due to the growing fear.

"Most of 'em are downstairs," Scourge replied while scratching his ear "They say the infestation is so bad -"

"AAAAARRRGGGHH!" Kat and Scourge turned to see Blaze and Shadow rushing Silver - the one screaming at the top of his lungs - who was in tears and covered with blood on his left side. Kat and Scourge stepped aside and allowed them to past, but Kat gasped and Scourge gaped when they saw the condition Silver was in. He was covered from head to toe in webs, and the blood was coming from his severed arm.

"Wha-what happened?" Kat managed to gasp. Shadow told Blaze to take Silver - who was sobbing - to where ever he needed to be to get his injury treated while Shadow hung back. Aside form Silver, Shadow wasn't in his best shape either. He was covered with dirt, dust, webs, and blood while holding a crowbar covered in yellow gooey stuff.

"Things are getting way out of hand," Shadow breathed "The spiders...they aren't normal...They swarmed us, and knawed off Silver's arm!"

"That ain't normal," Scourge gaped "Unless they were, like, genetically enhanced or somethin'!"

"Funny you should say that..." The small group turned to see Knuckles limbing over to them. He was gripping his right arm, which had a deep gash, and he was covered with dirt as well.

"You will not believe this," he went on "but those spiders in the basement? Apparently they managed to escape from some lab a few miles from here!"

"Wait-wait-wait," Shadow said "You mean to tell me that those things down there are the result from some sort of experiment?"

"No," Knuckles replied quickly, flinching at the pain from his arm a bit "The parent of the rest of them happened to ingest some toxic substance from the lab that was supposed to be disposed of. However, instead of killing it, the toxins made the parent grow ten times the normal rate and size. This happened during the winter, so the parent must've been pregnant when it ingested the stuff, and laid this giant egg down there, and it recently hatched. So the toxicins that made her grow are making its offspring grow...And their appetite is as large as their bodies, and their poisonous...Look, the point is, we gotta get everyone outta here and get some professional help. Silver lost his arm, I'm poisoned, and everyone else is down there fighting a battle they can't win."

"B-b-b-but...I don't -"

"Kat, MOVE!" Kat whipped her head around just to see a unnaturally large spider jumping at her, ready to pounce on her. Luckily, Shadow reacted quickly, and used his crowbar to swat the spider away. The arachnid hit the wall hard with a thud, and landed on the ground. It squirmed a bit before Scourge stepped in and impaled it using a loose bar. The spider let out an agonizing squeal before it twitched furiously, and then went still.

"Son of a..." Scourge growled as he removed the bar, which was now covered in deep yellow spider blood. Kat was now shaking furiously, and Knuckles continued to stand in his spot, gripping his arm and wincing in pain every now and then.

"Kat, we gotta go," Shadow gasped before he tried to grab the echidna's arm, but she instantly recoiled.

"Where's Fini?" she suddenly asked.

"I think he went downstairs-" Kat turned on a heel and began to run towards the door to the basement, but Scourge ran in front of her and blocked her path.

"Hold it, Coco," he said "Ya can't go down there by yerself! They'll kill ya! And not to mention your fear of spiders..."

"But Finitevus is down there!" Kat yelled "I know we gotta go, but he's coming with us!" Scourge paused for a minute and hummed; he knew Kat wasn't going to leave with the doctor, even if she was forced. It was too bad; he'll have to go with her.

"Fine," Scourge sighed "but I'm comin' with ya. The Doc would have my head on a silver platter if he found out anything happened to ya while in my care."

"Shadow, you help evacuate everyone else. Knuckles, get some immediate medical attention," Kat ordered. "If you find any survivors, then lead them out." The two Mobians nodded before they went off to do their tasks, even though they didn't need to.

Once they were gone, Scourge led Kat towards the basement, where the door was cracked open slightly. Scourge had went to go fetch some flashlights and handed one to Kat, before the peridot hedgehog bravely went up to the door and opened it. The metal door creaked loudly as it was opened, making chills run down Kat's spine. Said echidna turned on her flashlight and pointed it downstairs. Everything seemed normal, except for the overabundance of spider webs and various objects lying around the floor.

"Stay close to me," Scourge ordered. Kat nodded, gripping Scourge's arm and they both descended into the basement. They were halfway down the flight of stairs when the beams of their flashlights caught something the size of a cat crawl across the floor. Kat, already knowing it was one of the huge spiders, screamed and bolted back upstairs, but Scourge grabbed her at the right moment and brought her back down.

"Yer gonna let yer drive you away from protecting the one close to ya?" he suddenly asked. That was all she had to hear; Kat gulped before she pushed herself down the stairs, and they luckily made it all the way down this time.

"There was a reason why I never came down here," Kat whimpered as she surveyed the area.

"Awww...that ain't right," Scourge suddenly groaned. Kat made a face as she turned towards the green hedgehog, who was pointing his flashlight at the ceiling, as well as looking up in that direction. Kat followed his gaze only to see that the entire ceiling was covered with thick webs, as well as crawling with huge spiders. They were crawling around for the most part, while covered with creamy white goo, making sickening gurgling and hissing sounds. Kat felt her pupils shrink before she looked back down, trying her hardest to walk away and ignore the fact that there were eight-legged monsters above her head.

"Let's just move on," she squeaked while her teeth chattered. Scourge couldn't help but to smirk; everything was going perfectly, but he composed himself before he followed Kat deeper into the basement. They found more webs, more spiders, and more objects - most likely used for weapons - scattered about on the floor.

"I wonder where everyone is..." Scourge hummed.

"They were probably eaten," Kat whined, making Scourge give her a look.

"C'mon Coco, I should be the one saying that! Quit bein' so negative and -"

_"Mmmrrrrrrppphhh!"_ Scourge paused as his ears twitched, and then stood erect on top of his head. Kat heard the noise too, and stopped walking and listened. It was silent for a couple of seconds, until...

_"Mmmmmppph!"_

"This way..." Kat followed Scourge into the sotrage area of the basement, only to come to an immediate halt upon arriving there. Kat's eyes bulged while Scourge just gaped; in front of them was a _monstorous_ spider web, covering the area from the floor to the ceiling, and the web itself was ridiculously thick. And in the web's clutches were the rest of the crew who came down here, wrapped up in cocoons made of more web. They were all there; Sonic, Jet, Rouge, Lein-Da, Locke, Wave, Dr. Eggman, Sally, Rotor, Fiona, Miles, and...

"FINI!" Kat screamed when she saw the albino echidna near the middle. He perked up when he heard Kat, and beagan to squirm furiously, making the entire web move.

"We gotta get them down!" Kat cried, running up to the web. Scourge was about to follow, but his ears twitched again as they picked up a soft hissing sound. He looked up at the web, and his pupils shrunk while his mouth opened slightly. The others on the web seemed to have heard it too, since they all began to squirm and try to speak to Kat - who was too busy trying to rip through the wbs to notice the sound - and tell her to get away.

"Man, this is so sticky...Ow! Hey, stop kicking at me, Miles!" Kat looked up at the fox to see him kicking furiously while trying to speak through the web formed around his mouth.

"Mmuuuuuv! Mmmuuuuuuuuuv!" was the only thing Miles could say. Of course, Kat just looked at him and tilted her head.

"I can't understand you with that stuff on your mouth..." If Miles could facepalm, he probably would have at this point.

"Uhh...Coco -"

"Wait...I think I can break through it..." By now, everyone who was trapped were trying to tell Kat the same thing, but Finitevus seemed more determined since he was able to get one of his arms free and rip off the web around his mouth.

"Look! I almost -"

"KAT _RUN!" _Kat looked up to see that Finitevus had gotten the web off of his mouth, but there was a shadow looming over him. She pointed her flashlight up at the shadow, only to reveal that it was a spider of a monstorous size, and undoubtedly the mother of the other spiders. Kat felt her pupils shrink again as she stared at the monstrosity, unable to move or speak. It was most likely a tarantula, but it had unnaturaly coloring; it was deep green with blue spots covering its body. Its eight eyes glowed a blood red, filled with hatred and hunger. It hissed and gurgled loudly as it crawled down the web, covering up Fini and Sonic with its body.

Kat looked up at the spider, eyes wide, mouth ajar, fur standing on end, and shaking furiously. It came closer, now close to the ground as one of its eight legs touched the floor. It was getting ready to crawl towards Kat, but the echidna girl had enough.

"FUCK THIS!" she creeched before she ran off so fast it would put Sonic, Shadow AND Scourge to tears, while screaming at the top of her lungs, and dropped her flashlight along the way. As soon as she ran off, the others who were elft bwhind burst into insane laughter. Kat heard the laughing and paused (she was at the top of the stairs by this point) and looked back into the basement to see Tails rolling on the floor laughing his ass off while trying to hold on to a complicated-looking game controller.

"What the..."

"Kat? Kat! Where are you?" Dr. Finitevus - along with Scourge, who was still laughing - came into view, completely unharmed, but covered with fake spider web. It took her a few seconds, but Kat eventually put everything together and realized that all of this was a big set up that everyone except her was in on.

"You guys are jerks!" Kat cried, not sure if she should be angry, sad, happy, or all of the above.

"We told you were gonna get you back!" Shadow laughed as he came into the basement.

"It took two weeks, but it was worth it!" Knuckles smirked. Kat saw one of the smaller spiders crawl near her and she instantly recoiled.

"Kat, it's okay," Tails reassured once he had calmed. "They're all fake and remote-controlled! Rotor, Finitevus and I designed them all!"

"Lein-Da, Jet, Miles and I got everything ready in the basement!" Sonic explained. "We bought the webs from a Halloween outlet, but we made the gooey stuff for an extra effect."

"And everyone else provided the make-up and props," Blaze explained "but we worked in secrecy so you wouldn't get an inkling on what we were up to. We had to make sure everything was perfect."

"And Finitevus had the idea that we should use your phobia of spiders as the icing on the cake," Eggman added "We knew that if we used that, it would scare you easily."

"I hope you all die in a fire," Kat growled, even though she couldn't help but to laugh. Finitevus chuckled before he walked up to Kat and gave her a hug.

"We know you don't mean that," he sang. "Besides, you had fun in the end, didn't you?"

"Kinda," Kat admitted "Hey! We should keep the spiders! They'll be great for future skits!" Tails and Rotor suddenly exchanged high fives.

"So, you're gonna get back at us now?" Silver asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," Kat hummed. "I mean, I know I can make up some mean pranks, but I don't even think I can tops this...But I _am_ gonna get my revenge on Fini for using my biggest fear to his advantage."

"Oooh, I'm so scared," Fini rolled his eyes. "You won't be able to get back at me since I'll be expecting it this time."

"I already got back at you," Kat suddenly gained a wide grin. "I snuck prune juice in your grape juice this morning." Finitevus suddenly frowned.

"Is that why I...Oh, you are in _so_ much trouble..."

"Not today!" Kat bolted out of the basement while Dr. Finitevus ran after her.

"Kat! When I get my hand on you, you're grounded!" the doctor growled.

"That's if you can catch me first!" Kat laughed as she kept running. Everyone just hung back and laughed...but then the laughter died down and turned into groans when they realized how late it had gotten. They weren't going to get a lot of sleep tonight...

* * *

><p><strong>EN: **Ahhh, the sweet smell of revenge. It's lovely, isn't it?

It's a fairly long chapter, but I think I sucked at the ending :/

And prune juice is gross (and if you're wondering, it makes you go to the bathroom)...


	10. Ep III Pt I

**A/N: **FINALLY! I'm not sick anymore! I can finally upd-

*dead*

* * *

><p><em>Back in a very familiar warehouse, Dr. finitevus sat in his favorite arm chair, with a multitue of stuffed animals surrounding him. He smirks as the camera focuses on him once again.<em>

"Evening," he says, "Welcome to Scare Tactics, the place where you can lose your friends in less than fifteen minutes. Let's get started, shall we?"

_The camera cuts to a human girl with shoulder length curly hair with brown-green eyes. She's wearing a bluish-grey shirt with a wolf on the front, with blue jeans and black Sketchers with a navy blue jacket tied around her waist. She's sitting behind an office desk with a phone and a computer on it, as well as a few papers and writing utensils._

"This young lady is April," Finitevus says, "her friend Storm thought that she needed to get som volunteer work in, so she found her a part time job at a self-help hotline."

_The camera then cuts to a white Mobian wolf with what appears to be thunder bolts going down her arms and legs. She has long brown hair, __white fingerless gloves, grey rings around her wrist, a wedding ring on her finger, wearing a baggy sweat shirt and black pants._

"I'm putting April on Scare Tactics just to be mean," she snickers "I'm going to love seeing her piss herself!"

_The camera cuts back to the warehouse, where Dr. Finitevus is now standing next to an old fashioned television set, that looks as ancient as...something that's ancient._

"Sounds like an easy night, right?" he grins "Just a few phone calls, some advice...Oh, and a psycho stalker just escaped from the nuthouse. Nothing big though."

**. . .**

**Station Square East District**

**Guilding Light Help-Line Office Building**

**6:27pm**

_The camera pans into the building where Blaze leads April into one of the back offices while holding a clipboard. April sits behind the desk, looking around the room a bit while Blaze gets herself together to begin her role._

"Thank you so much for coming over," Blaze says as April smiles "As I told you over the phone, we are a self-help hotline. People with problems call in and ask for advice on various problems such as love life, child problems, stress and so on. However, some of our workers have called in sick so we're down a few, and Storm recomended you to us as one of the volunteers. It'll only be for tonight, and we'll pay you for the help."

"It's fine," April says while waving it off "Let's just help these poor fools so we can solve our own problems."

_Blaze laughs a bit before she starts writing something down on the clipboard._

"So, this is how it's going to work," Blaze says, getting serious "People are going to call in, and when you answer, just say the line that I told you and listen to what they have to say. I'll be here to guide you to get you started, but after the first few phone calls, you're on your own. However, for the time being, I'll be here. So if you have a problem or a question, just let me know."

April nods. "Gotcha."

_The first few minutes go by slowly as no one calls. Phones ring in the other offices in the background, but it's overall quiet in the main one. To pass time, Blaze begins to fill out "paper work" while April starts doodling on some paper with a pink highlighter that was just lying on the desk. _

_After another minute, the phone finally rings. April jumps at first, momentarily forgetting that she was volunteering. But she collects herself and answers the phone mid-way through the second ring._

"Guiding Light Help-Line, how may I help you?" April recites, making Blaze smile in approval.

"H-h-h-hello," someone who sounds like Mephiles says on the other end, after a few seconds of heavy breathing. "Is...is Blaze there?"

_April makes a slight face before putting her hand over the mouthpiece and turns towards Blaze, who heard the voice on the other end of the phone and is mirroring April's expression while shaking her head furiously. April tilts her head slightly before removing her hand from the mouthpiece and speaking again._

"No, sorry, she's not in," April says politely, "she called in sick today."

"Oh, okay," "Mephiles" says in a disappointed tone, "b-but I n-need someone to t-t-talk to..."

"Well, you can talk to me," April offers "Just tell me what's bothering you and I'll try to guide you through it."

_The camera cuts to the outside, on the west side of the building, where Mephiles is pacing around erratically while hitting himself in the head with a boquet of flowers, which are either dead, losing their petals or both. He's only wearing baggy sweat pants, a dirty t-shirt, and no shoes or socks while on an out dated cellphone._

"I...I-I-I would rather talk to Blaze...b-but I don't want t-to go through this alone..." Mephiles stammers "S-see..my-my girl left me..."

"Aw, I'm so sorry to hear that," April says once the camera cuts back to inside the office, "but that happens sometimes, y'know? Some relationships don't always work out, but it's natural to feel the way you feel. But it's unhealthy to dwell on the past. Maybe she might come back to you, maybe not. But it's best to move on sometimes. I'm sure you'll find another girl for you if you're willing to look for her."

_Mephiles is quiet for a few long seconds; the only thing that could be heard on the other end was his heavy, but slow breathing._

"I...I gues you're right," Mephiles eventually sighed "I'll...I'll move on...Thank you."

"No problem! I hope you feel better!"

_April hung up, looking satisfied, but Blaze was very uneasy._

"Who was that?" Blaze whispered.

"Umm...I don't know," April rpelies "He had this deep creepy voice and he kept breathing into the phone."

_Blaze begins to say something, but the phone rings again. April looks at Blaze before picking up the phone and reciting the line again._

"It...it's me again," Mephiles says "Um...I...never got your name..."

"Oh, well, I'm April."

"I'm...my name's Jeff..."

"Okay then Jeff, is something else bothering you?"

"Ah...are...you...single?"

_The camera pans out just a bit as April forwns before Blaze reaches over and takes the phone from the girl and decides to take matters into her own hands (or paws)._

"Jeff, what are you doing?" Blaze demands, with a mixture of irritation and fear.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore, Blaze," "Jeff" says, sounding both angry and disappointed.

"Why aren't you back at the hospital?" Blaze asks again "You know you're not supposed to be released!"

"I escaped," "Jeff" explained "and I thought th-that maybe you w-would want to talk to m-me again...but I'm moving on."

"Look here you psychotic bastard," Blaze growls, causing April to grow uneasy, "I am NOT allowing you to terrorize me again, and I'll be damned of I allow you to do the same thing to my employees! So leave me, and the company, ALONE!"

_With a huff, Blaze slams the phone back onto its rightful place. She sighs deeply before sitting back down in her chair and rubs her temples as if she has a headache._

"Umm...who was that?" April whispers.

"I'm sorry," Blaze frowns, "that was Jeff. He's this crazy guy that stalked me and other female employees here. He's supposed to be locked up in the nuthouse but...he somehow managed to escape."

"Is he dangerous?" Aprils asks, growing increasingly worried.

"He can be," Blaze sighs "He stabbed one of the workers here..."

"Is he here? !" April shrieks as fear danced in her expression.

"I don't think so," Blaze says calmly, which calms April down slightly, "He usually calls from pay-phones miles form here. And even if he does come here, the place would be closed and we would all be at home by the time he comes."

_April calms down some more after hearing that, but is still cautious and looks around the room uneasily._

_The camera then cuts to a cable box located on the outside of the building. The only thing that the camera shows are a pair of black and blue striped hands forcing the box open, and then ripping out all of the wires and cables while sparks fly everywhere._

_Back on the inside, the lights suddenly go out, causing April and Blaze to jump. April, who is more frightened than Blaze, starts looking around the room erractically, as if something was about to jump out of the shadows at any given second. Blaze, on the other hand, remains calm and gets to her feet._

"Must've been a power outage," she says, "I'm going to go try and get the power back on. Stay here until I get back."

"Can't I come with you?" April begged "What if that creepy stalker guy caused the lights to go out? And what if he's already in the building?"

"April, I told you, there's nothing to worry about," Blaze sighed "I won't be gone long. Just stay put and I'll be back before you know it."

"Please hurry..."

_Blaze gives April a reassuring look before leaving the office, leaving a terrified April behind, who is looking around the room for anything that could searve as a weapon if "Jeff" decides to stop by._

_Outside in the lobby, Blaze is heading towards the other side of the building where the back-up generator is located, only to stop when she hears a knock at the door. She pauses, as if she's contemplating, but then shrugs before going over to the door and opening it. The camera cuts to where it's facing Blaze's backside of her body and directly facing the door. As the door open, there's a glimpse of "Jeff" standing there before he lashes out and stabs Blaze square in the chest with a regular pocket knife. The camera then cuts back to April's office just as Blaze releases a blood churning scream before she dies._

_Back in the office, April hears the scream and stares at the door with wide eyes. She knew that was Blaze, and began to think that something bad happened to hear. April then stands up, but hesitates; she wanted to see if Blaze was alright, but at the same time scared that if she leaves, she'll suffer the same fate. Maybe the creepy stalker guy DID come and did something to Blaze?_

_Acting out of fear and instinct, April reaches of the phone and tries to dial 911, only to see that the line was dead. Her cellphone was the next option, which she reached into her pocket to get, only to stop when the office door open. April looks up to see that it's Mephil - I mean "Jeff," holding a bloody knife, the boquet of flowers, and fresh blood all over his t-shirt._

_April screams as soon as she sees him._

"H-hi," "Jeff" says uneasily once he's completely in the doorway, and ignoring April's screaming. "Are...are you A-April?"

"NO!" April cries, now frantically searching for anything (and I do mean ANYTHING) that's heavy enough to serve as a weapon.

"Oh," "Jeff" says, mildly disappointed, "w-well...I was wondering...i-if you would...l-li-like to go o-out with me s-sometime?"

"I'm a lesbian!" April cries before picking up the stapler and holding it defensively.

"Are you scared?" "Jeff" suddenly asks.

"Yes!"

"You shouldn't be..." "Jeff started laughing. "You're on _Scare Tactics_!"

_The camera focuses on April for a minute, who is frozen with a mix of both fear and relief. She slowly puts down the stapler as she stares blankly at "Jeff."_

"Are you serious?" she shrieks.

"Yeah, you're fine," "Jeff" said as Blaze walked in, grinning. "Storm set you up."

_On cue, Storm comes in holding a bottle of water, laughing hysterically._

"I hate you!" April shrieks, though she's laughing too. "You're so mean!"

"And so are you," Storm retorts before she hugs April.

_The camera cuts to where everything is cleaned up and the actors are patching things up with April and Storm._

"I didn't know what the heck was going on.," April says "I mean, I knew something was up when blaze looked at me funny, but then when she said he was from the nuthouse and stalked people, I just knew one of us was gonna end up dead?"

"Why did you say you were a lesbian when I came in?" Mephiles (I got tired of calling him Jeff) asked.

"I dunno," April shrugs, causing Storm to snicker, "I thought that if I flat out told him no that he would kill me!"

"You just ruined your chance of April getting a boyfriend. You know that, right?" Blaze asks Storm, who just shrugs in reply.

**. . .**

_The camera cuts back to the warehouse where Dr. Finitevus is shaking his head._

"Never approach a terrified girl with a stapler," he says "Trust me; anything in their hands is a weapon!"

* * *

><p><strong>EN: ***still dead*

(I honestly don't care about the mistakes; it's been months since I updated this thing and I'm glad to actually get it done. I'll fix them later.)


	11. Ep III Pt II

**A/N: **...Does anyone know what happened to Fini's cape? I can't find it D:

(By the way, R.I.P. Whitney Houston)

* * *

><p><em>Back in our favorite warehouse, Dr. Finitevus is leaning against that old television set again, but he's lacking his cape this time. What could've happened to it?<em>

"Eager for more, aren't we?" he chuckles "Very well. I'm not the one to disappoint..."

_The camera cuts to a human boy around the age of fourteen. He has short sandy blond hair with blue eyes, wearing a red Gatorade t-shirt and faded blue jeans with black Nike tennis shoes. He's standing in what looks like the outside of a storage unit._

"This young man is Tyler," Finitevus explains "His buddy Lucas decides to put him on the show to give him a good scare or two."

_The camera then cuts to another human boy around Tyler's age, except his hair is darker and he has brown eyes, wearing a Newgrounds t-shirt._

"I'm putting Tyler on _Scare Tactics_ because he has a lot of fears," Lucas smirks "Plus, I wanna see him scream like a little girl on national television."

_The camera then cuts back to the warehouse where Finitevus is using a cloth to wipe a smudge off his teeny-tiny glasses._

"I forgot to mention that Lucas set up Tyler to help a few volunteers capture a pup that escaped from a vet's office," Finitevus says, then he grins sadistically. "But this little doggie had been tampered with before it was rescued..."

**. . .**

**Albion**

**Stanley's Storage Units**

**6:22pm**

_The camera pans into the storage area where Tyler is accompanied with Simian and Fiona. Simian is holding a capture pole used by Animal Control to lasso animals around their neck and take them where they need to go, and Fiona's carrying a dog carrier. Tyler's carrying a bag filled with dog food and treats that's supposed to help lure the pup out, if it ever comes to that. Simian looks around the area with the capture pole resting on his shoulder and Fiona places the dog carrier on the ground. Tyler however, looks around with a bored look on his face._

"Alright," Simian says "we were told that he went into this area and hasn't been seen since. So, I'll go look around to see if there are any traces of him being here, and you two can set the food out."

"Let us know if you find anything," Fiona calls as Simian walks towards one of the storage units.

_Tyler takes out a can of dog food and follows Fiona to another storage unit that's next to the one Simian went to. Fiona takes one of the cans and finds an area to put to food down while Tyler uses a spoon to dig out the gross-looking mush out of the can and puts it on the ground._

"So, you like dogs?" Fiona asks, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah," Tyler shrugs "I never had a dog, though."

"I had one," Fiona laughs a bit "Her name was Priscilla. She was a naughty little thing, though. Always got into trouble when I wasn't around."

"Yeah, dogs love to get into trouble when their owners aren't around..." Tyler says.

_The duo don't exchange anymore words for the time being and continue to set down the food in various areas they believe the pup might show up. Tyler eventually gets tired of the area he was currently in and takes a bag of Beggin' Strips over to the storage units on the opposite side. He goes over to one that has its door ajar and places some of the strips near it. But he pauses when he sees what looked like a trail of red stuff coming from inside the unit. Tyler frowns before he goes over to the door and lifts it open to get a better look inside. However... the moment he opened it, he is greeted with the sight of a multitude of mauled small animals ranging from squirrels to cats scattered all across the floor of the unit. The smell of decaying flesh wafts through the area, and flies are seen buzzing around the mutilated carcasses. _

_Tyler lets out a small gasp as he stumbles backwards and covers his mouth and nose. The dog they're looking for couldn't have done all of this...could it_?

"Fiona!" Tyler calls.

"What is it?" the red fox says as she comes over, then stops when she sees the carnage in the storage unit. "What the..."

"I just found it," Tyler says quickly "I was putting those treats down and I saw blood coming from the inside...so I opened it and then..."

_Fiona makes a face before she pulls out her walkie-talkie and tells Simian to come back to their location. As they waited, Tyler made sure to stay as far away from the dead animals as possible; if the dog they're looking for did all that, he could just imagine what it could do to them if they ran into it! Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long since Simian emerged from the other units just a minute or so later._

"Something wrong?" he asks as he comes over. Fiona doesn't say anything and points to the animal carcasses in the unit. "Oh...I found some just like these scattered all over the place where I was."

"The way they have been mauled looks like the doing of a wild dog or a wolf," Fiona observes "but this looks more brutal than any other wild animal..."

"Where did the dog come from, exactly?" Tyler asked curiously.

"We were told that it was a rescue dog," Simian explains "Said that it came from some sort of lab or something..."

_Tyler makes a slight face after hearing that; if the dog came from some sort of lab, then does that mean that it was experimented on and the experiments caused the dog to become genetically advanced, or the experiments went wrong and now it mutated into a werewolf on the prowl for dinner? What if this dog wasn't as normal as they thought it was, and they're in danger? _

_Tyler's fears were sort of answered when angry barking began to come form the unit that Simian just came from. Tyler begins to feel uneasy, but the other two Mobians are calm, thinking that the canine isn't that much of a threat Tyler believes it is._

"Well, we found 'im..." Simian hums as he walks over to where the barking is coming form.

"Dude, be careful!" Tyler warns "That thing might be dangerous!"

"I just believe it became feral after spending so much time out here by itself..." Fiona says.

_Both of them watch from a distance as Simian cautiously approaches the unit. The barking continues, but not as bad as before when they first heard it. Simian whistled to the canine, making it bark if annoyance._

"Hey buddy," Simian cooes as he extends the capture pole towards the unseen animal.

_There's more barking, and suddenly a medium sized black canine-like creature jumps at Simian and grabs the capture pole, and whips it right out of the Mobian's hands. Tyler's getting increasingly uneasy as he watches the scene, and Fiona reminds quiet, but mirrors Tyler's expression. Simian, however, seems pretty peeved that the dog took his only means to capturing the animal, so he decides to take things into his own hands._

_Big mistake._

_The midnight black dog pounces on Simian and bites into his arm. Simian screams as his bone is crushed between the dog's strong jaws. Fiona gasps and Tyler lets out a small shriek as the dog begins to drag Simian into the storage unit. Tyler starts to run, but Fiona holds him back._

"We have to help him!" she exclaims.

"And get eaten?" Tyler screeches at her "No way! _You_ can try to save him, but I'm staying right here! I'm not going near that monster!"

_The sound of flesh being ripped and Simian screaming at the top of his lungs almost makes Tyler jump out of his skin. He starts to run again, but Fiona holds him in place so he won't take off._

"You scared?" Fiona suddenly asks.

"Yeah!"

"You shouldn't be..." Fiona suddenly grins. "You're on Scare Tactics."

_The camera focuses on Tyler, who pauses for a split second before he breaks out into a grin._

"...Are you serious?"

"Yeah, you're fine," Fiona giggles "Your friend Lucas set you up."

_The second he's mentioned, Lucas walks out of his hiding place with a smirk on his face and into the area while holding a bottle of water. The minute Tyler sees him, he charges at Lucas and puts him in a headlock._

"You are awful!" he laughs while Lucas gets out of the headlock. "I thought I was gonna die, you douche!"

"But you love dogs," Lucas teased, making Tyler swing at him.

_The camera cuts to where everything has settled down after the skit; Simian is back with the group, along with the dog (which had been trained for this; he's actually really friendly) while Tyler shares his thoughts on what happened._

"The minute you said that thing was form a lab, I immediately knew this was gonna be some sci-fi shit," Tyler says "And as soon as the dog started barking, I knew someone was gonna get eaten, but it was NOT gonna be me!"

"Are you gonna get back at Lucas for this?" Simian asks.

"I will," Tyler vows "I just don't know what to do to get him back...yet."

**. . .**

The camera cuts back to the warehouse where Dr. Finitevus is still leaning on that television set, and he's shaking his head slightly.

"See, this is why I'm a cat person," he says "At least they're not big enough to actually rip you open, unlike they're cousins. Don't leave yet, we still have more victims to scare..."

* * *

><p><strong>EN: **Should I have guest stars come to the show? I've been thinking about having Mario or Link scared or something...I dunno yet.

Sorry if this one seemed short, but the skit is actually based off of something that happened to me once. My cousin and I were chased by a dog at a park. I'm not scared of dogs, mind you, but I thought I could make a skit based off something scary I've been through.

And I STILL can't find Fini's cape...


End file.
